


Il profumo delle margherite

by takerandominspiration



Series: Fix It [3]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friendship, Love, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Drugs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Nessuno dei due accese le luci, mentre salivano al piano di sopra, poiché le grandi vetrate permettevano a quella esterna d’illuminare abbastanza la stanza.«Vuoi bere qualcosa?»«No, vorrei andare subito a dormire.»Eddie si voltò per rispondergli e poi fece di corsa il resto della rampa, lasciandolo indietro.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fix It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646857
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> La storia fa parte della raccolta “Fix It” e gli avvenimenti cominciano proprio dopo la fine della storia omonima.  
> È una raccolta, quindi non è detto che i capitoli avranno per forza continuità tra loro - cercherò d’inserire una data, magari anche solo indicativa, all’inizio del capitolo e di segnalare quelli ambientati nel passato.  
> Non so se aggiornerò con regolarità, visto il periodo, ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio.  
> Buona lettura.

****

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**I**

_And daisy-stars, whose firmament is green._

— Thomas Hood, _Plea of the Midsummer Fairies_ , 36.

_Fine settembre 1985_ _** 1 ** _

_Beverly Hills, California_

«Mai più!»

Entrarono nella grande casa, ormai condivisa, ridendo a squarciagola e non preoccupandosi dell'ora tarda.

«Puoi scommetterci.»

Richie chiuse il portone dietro di sé, asciugandosi le lacrime sul polsino della giacca scura.

Era stato invitato a una premiazione importante e aveva deciso di portare con sé Eddie al suo primo grande evento.

La serata si era rivelata così noiosa che, a una certa ora, avevano deciso di sgattaiolare via dalla porta sul retro del teatro.

Avevano corso per strada come due dodicenne, ridendo e urlando senza preoccuparsi dell'orario o della gente che li guardava incuriositi; anzi, forse Eddie si era preoccupato di tutte quelle cose - ma giusto un po', tra una risata e l'altra.

Erano saliti in macchina e tornati a casa, con Richie che non si era frenato dal fare commenti sarcastici su tutti i presenti all'evento: nessuno era stato risparmiato dalla sua lingua tagliente e veloce.

Non tenendo conto di quelli estivi, vivevano insieme da nemmeno un mese e Richie non poteva esserne più entusiasta; ciononostante, continuava a tenerlo d’occhio poiché sembrava soffrire ancora il distacco da sua madre e lo stile di vita californiano - più movimentato rispetto a quello al quale Eddie doveva essersi abituato a Great Neck.

Nessuno dei due accese le luci, mentre salivano al piano di sopra, poiché le grandi vetrate permettevano a quella esterna d’illuminare abbastanza la stanza.

«Vuoi bere qualcosa?»  
«No, vorrei andare subito a dormire.»  
Eddie si voltò per rispondergli e poi fece di corsa il resto della rampa, lasciandolo indietro. Richie fece in tempo a vederlo entrare in bagno, con il pigiama tra le braccia; era una cosa che non riusciva a capire, come certe sere gli andasse bene il cambiarsi davanti a lui e certe altre no.

Mentre infilava la mano sotto al cuscino, per prendere il proprio di pigiama, ritrovò l’immagine dell’altro all’interno dello specchio davanti a lui.  
Per un attimo distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa per quella scena involontariamente rubata, ma poi ci ripensò. Si preparò per mettersi a letto, continuando a guardare Eddie che faceva lo stesso - incosapevole di essere osservato dal riflesso sulla lastra di vetro; se se ne fosse accorto, probabilmente sarebbe arrossito vistosamente e avrebbe sbattuto forte la porta, magari urlandogli contro per la sfrontatezza con la quale lui stava evitando di avvisarlo.

Non lo fissò con insistenza, ma gettò lo sguardo di tanto in tanto: mentre Eddie si liberava delle scarpe, mentre liberava i bottoni della camicia dalle asole, mentre faceva scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe magre.

Senza accorgersene i suoi gesti sembrarono coordinarsi con quelli dell’altro, finché entrambi non si furono liberati degli abiti eleganti per ritrovarsi in pigiama.   
Richie posò la propria roba su una sedia e poi tornò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, per riprendere a guardare l’immagine rubata di Eddie, che ora si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso e i folti capelli biondi con un gesto della mano.

Fece finta di nulla, quando lo vide uscire dal bagno, e vi entrò lui per potersi togliere le lenti a contatto e inforcare gli occhiali giusto il tempo di ritornare vicino al letto.  
Apprezzò il fatto che Eddie non avesse acceso la luce, nemmeno una volta infilatosi sotto alle coperte, perché questo gli diede modo di guardarlo di soppiatto nella penombra.   
Lo vide posare la testa sul cuscino, gli occhiali ormai sul comodino, mentre sorrideva pensando a chissà che.   
«Ero serio, prima.» Lo sentì dire, quasi sottovoce. «Niente più eventi mondani.»

«Va bene. Vuoi passare tutto il tempo con me, mh?»

Si lasciò scappare un risolino, mentre lo prendeva in giro per la sua richiesta. Era d’accordo, comunque, visto che non era uno da eventi mondani nemmeno lui; non sul serio, solamente per poter mandare avanti la sua facciata da uomo dello spettacolo.

«Possiamo sempre invitare Beverly e Ben. Sempre che ti vada bene.»  
Richie si lasciò scappare un suono sommesso mentre dava le spalle all’altro, rigirandosi sul materasso e mettendosi su un fianco.

«È anche casa tua ora, puoi invitare chi vuoi.»

Stava aspettando che succedesse quello che accadeva ormai ogni sera e, infatti, sentì il materasso abbassarsi. Eddie infilò un braccio tra il suo fianco e il materasso, l’altro lo sollevò per completare l’abbraccio, la fronte improvvisamente posata tra le sue scapole.

Richie gli afferrò le mani e se le portò vicino alla bocca, sfiorandone le dita con le labbra, solleticandone la pelle con i baffi - così, in silenzio, ogni sera, da quando erano arrivati in California - poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

*****


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Nei capitoli 2 e 3, vi saranno avvenimenti che saranno direttamente collegati alla parte finale di “Fix It” - che trovate tra le mie storie precedenti - quella datata 2 giugno 1985.

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**II**

**31 Maggio/1 Giugno 1985 2**

**Derry**

****

****

L’unica cosa che Richie era riuscito a pensare, durante l’intera notte appena trascorsa, era che non vedesse l’ora di andarsene da Derry.

Però c’era un piccolo problema: Eddie era ancora nell’ospedale della città.

Mentre erano nelle fogne erano stati tutti colpiti almeno una volta da IT, ma quello messo peggio era Eddie che non aveva ancora avuto il permesso di andare via da lì; anche Mike era ancora in ospedale, dopo l’aggressione da parte di Bowers, ma in un’altra stanza.

Richie, Ben, Bev e Bill andavano a turno a trovarli e Richie stava proprio andando a dare il cambio a Bill.

«C’è già qualcuno.» Lo avvisò l’infermiera, ma Richie non prestò attenzione a quella frase perché pensò si riferisse all’altro uomo.

Proprio mentre stava per arrivare alla porta della stanza, vide uscire Bill.

«Ehi! Come sta?»

«Richie non…»

Bill cercò di fermarlo dall’entrare e Richie proprio non riuscì a capire perché, finché non varcò la soglia e fece qualche passo all’interno.

L’infermiera non si riferiva a Bill, ma a Sonia Kaspbrak che in quel momento se ne stava seduta sul letto del figlio e piagnucolava sommessamente.

Si accorse della sua presenza, solamente perché notò lo sguardo del figlio posarsi su di lui e a Richie sembrò di non aver mai visto un cambio così repentino d’atteggiamento.

«Tu!» Gli disse, con uno sguardo così pieno d’odio che Richie non aveva mai avuto di vedere prima. «È solo colpa tua, vostra…» aggiunse, voltandosi anche verso Bill «se il mio Eddie è finito in ospedale.»

Gli andò incontro, con il dito puntato, e Richie non poté fare altro che fare qualche passo indietro - ritrovandosi improvvisamente messo all’angolo, sentendosi nuovamente un dodicenne.

«Non è…»

«Non mi vuole dire cosa sia successo, ma io sono sicura che sia stata tutta colpa vostra.» Continuò a puntargli un dito praticamente in faccia, che poi abbassò per premerlo ripetutamente contro il suo petto. «Tua più di tutti. L’ho sempre saputo che gli avresti fatto del male, Richard Tozier.»

Richie stava davvero cercando di non perdere il controllo, ma più la donna continuava a toccarlo e a urlargli in faccia e più la vista gli si annebbiava.

L’ultima frase in particolare, gli fece perdere il controllo.

«Senta un po’…» gli venne fuori, davvero con un tono di voce troppo alto, ma non se ne stava davvero rendendo conto, non capiva nemeno che cosa stesse dicendo «io non volevo nemmeno tornarci in questa città di merda! Mi sono deciso solamente per non lasciarlo da solo!»

E continuò a urlare, sia cose che pensava che cose non vere. Era solamente la rabbia che lo stava facendo parlare; anzi, stava riversando su di lei tutta la paura che aveva provato in quegli ultimi giorni.

Ma mentre continuava a urlarle contro, sentì una voce dura richiamarlo all’ordine.

«Richie!»

Era Bill, che senza bisogno di dirlo gli stava intimando di farla finita; era arrivata anche un’infermiera a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma lui non se n’era reso conto.

Bill fece un cenno con il capo, indicandogli il letto nel quale stava Eddie, e solo allora Richie si rese conto che fosse scoppiato a piangere - le mani sul viso, per non guardarli litigare.

«Eddie…» Disse a fior di labbra, ma Sonia Kaspbrak non gli diede modo di avvicinarsi al letto - tornò accando al figlio più velocemente di un ghepardo su una preda.

Richie rimase fermo nell’angolo, continuando a fissare Eddie singhiozzare, finché non sentì una mano di Bill posarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Dovresti andare, Richie.» Gli disse. «Qui non sei d’aiuto, ora.»

*

« _Richie!?_ »

La voce arrivò ovattata alle sue orecchie, come il rumore del bussare contro la porta.

Richie cercò di sollevare le palpebre, ma gli venne subito una fitta alla testa, un dolore che gli fece ricordare di aver esagerato con le ordinazioni in camera e le bottigliette del minibar; schiacciò una di queste ultime, proprio mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi, e si rese conto di avere ancora le scarpe quando la sentì frantumarsi sotto al suo peso.

« _Richie!?_ » Sentì, di nuovo, ma questa volta vide la maniglia della porta abbassarsi e Beverly Marsh affacciarsi.

«Dio, Richie…» Bev si guardò attornò e lui ne seguì lo sguardo «che diavolo hai fatto?»  
Non le risposte subito, ma corse in bagno per potersi togliere le lenti a contatto - con le quali si era, sfortunatamente, addormentato - e a mettersi gli occhiali da vista.

Non sapeva che ore fossero, ma iniziava a ricordare cosa fosse successo una volta che aveva rimesso piede nell’hotel - dopo essere tornato dall’ospedale, dopo aver litigato con Sonia Kaspbrak.  
Quando rientrò nella stanza, vide che Beverly stava ispezionando lo specchio rotto - per un suo pugno - più da vicino.

«Ci ho già messo il ghiaccio.» Le disse, quando notò che aveva spostato lo sguardo sulle nocche abrase della sua mano.

«Sei stato fortunato a non esserti fatto davvero male, Richie.»

«Dici?»

Beverly lo guardò in maniera torva, mentre cercava di avvicinarsi senza calpestare alcuni vestiti lanciati sul pavimento.

Richie si rimise a sedere sul letto, tirando le coperte per fare spazio anche a lei.

«Come sta?» Le chiese, mentre apriva il cassetto del comodino, prendeva la scatola con le aspirine e ne buttava giù una, afferrando il bicchiere ancora pieno d’acqua.

Beverly fece una deviazione e aprì il piccolo frigobar prendendo un altro po’ di ghiaccio, che poi avvolse in un asciugamano posato li vicino.  
Glielo mise contro la fronte, senza chiedergli il permesso, e Richie si allontanò istintivamente per il freddo proprio mentre la donna gli si sedeva accanto.

«Quando te ne sei andato, ha pianto un altro po’ e poi è crollato.» Sospirò. «Per fortuna, perché sua madre non ha smesso di urlare, praticamente nemmeno per un minuto.»

«Ma non mi dire.» Ci mise tutto il tono sarcastico che riuscì a recuperare, ma quello che aggiunse l’amica gli fece passare persino il mal di testa.

«Se ne vanno, Rich.»

«Non ho capito.» Le disse, facendosi scappare un sorrisino che di divertito non aveva nulla.

«Sonia ha firmato tutte le carte per le dimissioni.» Continuò. «Ha urlato che non sarebbe rimasta qui un minuto di più e che se ne sarebbero tornati a casa. Forse sono già partiti, non lo so. Io sono corsa qui ad avvisare te.»

Allungò una mano e aprì la borsetta che teneva appesa su una spalla. Richie non riuscì a vedere che cosa avesse preso, ma continuò a osservarla mentre gli afferrava una mano e la passava a lui.

Richie srotolò il pezzetto di carta, che lei gli aveva passato, e le fece una domanda stupida.

«Che cos’è?»

«È il suo numero di telefono e il suo indirizzo. Me li sono fatti dare, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.»

Gli sorrise, come solo lei sapeva fare con quell’espressione che riusciva subito a farlo sentire meglio.

Richie si mise di nuovo in piedi, gioccherello un po’ con il pezzo di carta e lo ripiegò.

«E io cosa dovrei farci?»

«Avanti, Richie. Non vorrai mica lasciarlo tornare da Sonia?»

«È sua madre, cosa dovrei fare?» Le chiese. «E con quale diritto, poi? Ci siamo rivisti dopo praticamente trent’anni e siamo rimasti qui per qualche giorno.»

«E avete sconfitto _IT_ e siete sopravvissuti.»

«L’abbiamo fatto tutti insieme.»

«Dimenticherà, Richie.»

Era proprio quello a cui lui stava cercando di non pensare.

«Tornerà a casa e si dimenticherà di essere tornato, di aver incontrato i suoi amici d’infanzia, di aver ritrovato te.»

«E io tornerò in California e succederà lo stesso.»

Beverly si sollevò, con un impeto tale che poi fu costretta a risistemarsi i capelli. Gli si parò davanti, quasi come una furia, e lo afferrò per le spalle; per qualche secondo Richie fu certo che lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato, ma non successe.

«Richard, smettila.» Lo scosse. «Sai benissimo che non vuoi dimenticarti di Eddie, che se la maledizione di questa città non esistesse non ci riusciresti nemmeno volendo e non vi sareste mai separati. Non fare lo stupido, perché non lo sei.»

Gli strappò di mano il biglietto e glielo posò, con forza, contro al petto.

Richie osservò il suo sguardo addolcirsi e l’accolse volentieri tra le braccia, quando lei gli lanciò praticamente le braccia al collo.

«Oh, Richie!» Gli sussurrò in un orecchio. «Vai a prenderlo e portalo via.»


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Gli eventi di questo capitolo avvengono il giorno dopo la parte iniziale di “Fix It” - quindi appena Richie ed Eddie arrivano nella casa sperduta nel nulla.

****

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**III**

“Daisies, simple and sweet. Daisies are the way to win my heart.”

  
― **Patrick Rothfuss,** _ **The Name of the Wind**_

_5 giugno 1985_

Eddie venne svegliato da un rumore secco e forte, ci mise un po’ a capire che doveva essere la porta d’ingresso che aveva sbattuto; ci mise un po’ di più, invece, a capire dove si trovasse.

Non era nella propria camera e nemmeno nel suo letto, lo capì non solo dopo essersi messo gli occhiali, ma anche sfiorando le lenzuola con le dita: erano fatte di un cotone normale e un po’ ruvido, il guanciale sotto alla sua testa era un po’ più soffice del normale.

Quando si riappropriò della messa a fuoco, iniziò a ricordare che cosa fosse successo. Gli tornarono in mente le urla di sua madre, le lacrime, Richie che saliva la scalinata e gli andava incontro, che gli chiedeva di seguirlo; gli tornò in mente il modo frettoloso nel quale aveva riempito le valige, quasi senza controllare nemmeno cosa stesse afferrando dall’armadio, con il braccio ferito che gli pulsava sotto alle bende. Il tragitto in macchina durante il quale, cercando di non farsi notare, ogni tanto gettava un’occhiata nella direzione di Richie e lo osservava guidare, ancora un po’ incredulo all’idea di essere di nuovo insieme a lui.

Sorrise, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ma quello sprazzo di felicità durò poco poiché, involontariamente, il tutto venne sostituito dal pensiero di sua madre; mentre fissava il soffitto di legno, Eddie non riuscì a non pensare a come potesse stare la donna.

L’aveva lasciata urlante e in lacrime, disperata per la sua partenza ma non come quando era partito per Derry, no. Questa volta Sonia Kaspbrak aveva capito che, con un’altissima probabilità, non lo avrebbe rivisto tanto presto.

Sentì subito un peso sul petto, a quel pensiero, l’aria che iniziava a bloccarglisi in gola, la vista sfocarsi nonostante stesse indossando gli occhiali da vista; si sistemò sul letto e cercò l’inalatore sul comodino, per poi fare un respiro di quella che - anche se continuava a far finta di nulla - sapeva essere solamente acqua canforata.

Furono altri suoni a farlo tornare lì. Suoni comuni, come il tintinnio di posate, quello di cassetti che venivano aperti e richiusi, l’anta del frigo, … tutte cose che gli fecero capire che Richie fosse già sveglio.

Abbandonò il calore delle lenzuola e si diresse in bagno, dove si ravvivò i capelli e si sciaquò frettolosamente il viso; quando si rimise gli occhiali, ritrovò il proprio riflesso nello specchio e si rese conto di quanto sembrasse sfatto. La stanchezza era visibile sul suo viso sottoforma di profonde occhiaie scure, si sentiva così indolenzito che sembrava gli fosse passata addosso una macchina, il peso sul petto non era sparito affatto e, come se il resto non bastasse, la ferita sul braccio aveva ripreso a pulsare, segno che era tempo di cambiare le bende.

Si sentì improvvisamente più vecchio di cent’anni, ma con un peso in meno sopra le spalle, conscio che - se Richie non fosse andato a prenderlo - si sarebbero potuti perdere per una seconda volta ma senza più ritrovarsi.

Mentre usciva dal bagno, sentì di nuovo la porta d’ingresso sbattere e Richie sussurrare un sommesso _merda_ , poi i suoi passi sul patio.

Eddie si fermò a sfiorare uno dei muri con le dita, domandandosi in che posto fossero finiti, proprio mentre il suo stomaco gli faceva presente di essere vuoto e di aver bisogno di cibo; desiderio che venne esaudito, almeno alla vista e all’olfatto, quando entrò in cucina.

Sul bancone era già apparecchiato, il succo d’arancia dentro una brocca, le tazze posizionate sui piattini sembravano uscite fuori da un catalogo di porcellane vecchio stile: bianche e con piccoli fiori pitturati sulla superficie opaca.   
Ne prese una tra le mani, pensando che quello non fosse proprio uno stile che avrebbe accostato a Richie.

«Ehi, raggio di sole.» Ed eccolo lì, Richie, appena rientrato e pronto a parlare con una delle sue Voci - tutte uguali, per le orecchie di Eddie. «Dormito bene? Stavo per venire a svegliarti.»

Stava per rispondergli, ma venne distratto dai suoi jeans macchiati di terriccio, che aveva anche perso durante il suo rientro in casa, andando a inzaccherare il pavimento.

«Che hai fatto?» Gli domandò. «E che ore sono?»

«Quasi mezzogiorno.»

«Perché diavolo non mi hai svegliato?» Il tono di voce un po’ troppo alto. «E perché è apparecchiato per la colazione?»

«Perché dobbiamo ancora fare colazione, no?»

Richie si allontanò dalla porta e afferrò un vaso posato poco più in là, dalla mano che teneva nascosta dietro alla schiena fece sbucare un mazzo di margherite bianche ed ecco spiegato il terriccio sugli abiti e - ora che prestava maggiore attenzione - anche sulle mani.

«Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di riposare» aggiunse «sai… dopo ieri.»  
Non aggiunse altro, non si azzardò a nominargli sua madre o niente di quello che era successo. Mise i fiori dentro al vaso e, mentre lui prendeva posto su uno sgabello, lo posò in mezzo al bancone apparecchiato - proprio tra i bicchieri, ma abbastanza di lato da non essere d’intralcio.

Spostò uno degli sgabelli e lo trascinò dall’altra parte, per poter stare davanti a lui e non accanto.

«Avanti» gli disse, pronto ad afferrare la brocca piena di caffè ancora caldo.

Eddie gli diede una pacca sulla mano, senza nemmeno pensarci. Sul viso un’espressione inorridita, che non riuscì proprio a evitare.

«Non vorrai toccarla con le mani in quelle condizioni?!»

Lo osservò alzarsi e raggiungere il bagno, per poi tornare a pararglisi davanti e cominciare a mangiare come se niente fosse. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli in che razza di posto lo avesse portato, se quella casa fosse davvero sua, a che cosa gli servisse, … ma gli sembrarono tutte domande superflue, almeno per il momento.

Si limitò a osservarlo riempire il proprio piatto di cibo e la tazza di caffè caldo, mentre sollevava il braccio per bere; anche lui sembrava stanco, un po’ sfatto, ma Eddie era sicuro che - riusciva a leggerglielo in faccia - stesse macinando pensieri ad altissima velocità, come suo solito.

Si decise ad assaggiare almeno il succo d’arancia e mentre riempiva il bicchiere, senza pensarci, lanciò uno sguardo alla striscia di terriccio sul pavimento.

«Richie?!»

«Mh.»

«Hai sdradicato quelle povere margherite dal terreno, senza usare le cesoie?»

«Non le trovavo.»

Gli rispose, Richie, con un risolino che coprì portandosi la mano, chiusa a pugno, davanti alla bocca quasi senza sollevare lo sguardo dal proprio piatto.

«Ma le ho sistemate prima di portarle dentro.» Si giustificò, continuando a sorridere.

Eddie scosse la testa, un po’ incredulo e un po’ divertito, mentre il profumo delle margherite iniziava a mischiarsi a quello del caffè e del bacon ancora caldi.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> In questo capitolo ci sarà un salto temporale in avanti, molto in avanti, e gli avvenimenti non saranno datati.

****

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**IV**

Il fumo saliva piano dall’acqua calda che riempiva la vasca da bagno e l’ambiente ne era diventato così saturo, che Richie iniziava ad avere difficoltà a respirare.

Però si stava bene lì dentro - _così bene_ \- che Richie non riusciva quasi a tenere gli occhi aperti; anzi, senza il quasi, si stava piacevolmente appisolando nell’acqua e l’unica cosa che sembrava tenerlo abbastanza sveglio era il peso del corpo di Eddie contro al suo.

Erano dentro quella vasca da bagno da molto tempo e quella che era cominciata come una semplice parentesi per darsi una sciacquata, si era trasformata in un bagno lungo e fatto solamente per rilassarsi.

All’improvviso sentì Eddie muoversi piano - rigirarsi su sé stesso, per metà, finendo su un fianco - e l’acqua divenne un po’ più fredda.

«Richie?!»

«Mh.»  
Richie non aveva davvero voglia di aprire gli occhi e quel verso gli venne fuori più sofferente del previsto perché, girandosi, Eddie gli aveva praticamente caricato tutto il peso su un fianco.

«Non dovremmo uscire? Ci si stanno raggrinzendo le dita.»

Eddie intrecciò le dita di una mano con le sue e Richie pensò che avesse proprio ragione ma, evidentemente non soddisfatto, l’altro gli passò le dita della mano libera alla base del collo.

Colto alla sprovvista, Richie scattò in avanti e spalancò gli occhi. Una quantità abbondante d’acqua andò a finire sul pavimento.  
«Ma che diavolo!?» Poi osservò l’altro che, con quel movimento convulso, aveva obbligato a rimettersi seduto correttamente nello spazio ristretto della tinozza.

«Raccapricciante.» Gli disse, afferrandogli di nuovo la mano per osservare i polpastrelli raggrinziti più da vicino e paragonandoli ai propri, che proprio non sembravano messi meglio.

«Mi sono appena tornate in mente le nostre mattinate estive nei rigagnoli dei Barrens.» Esclamò mentre, senza preoccuparsi di come fossero messi, si issò sul bordo della vasca e uscì.

« _Nostre_?» Gli chiese, Eddie, mentre anche lui usciva dalla vasca. Richie gli passò l’accappatoio, mentre era ancora occupato a infilarsi il proprio.

«Vorrai dire _vostre_.»

«Oh no no, volevo proprio dire quello che hai sentito.»  
Richie gli sorrise, nonostante Eddie fosse di spalle rispetto a lui e impegnato a togliere il tappo dallo scarico.

«So che facevi un sacco di storie, con la scusa dell’acqua sporca e tua madre che ti avrebbe ucciso se fossi tornato a casa bagnato, ma mi ricordo anche che, alla fine, in acqua entravi lo stesso.»

Si aspettava una risposta da parte di Eddie, che però non arrivò.  
Lo vide, ormai coperto, stare davanti al lavandino e fissare il proprio riflesso nello specchio; aveva appena rimesso gli occhiali che, ovviamente, avevano già cominciato ad appannarsi.

Richie aprì un po’ la porta, per far cambiare l’aria.

Eddie sembrava perso in chissà quale pensiero mentre, con le dita, sfiorava la punta dei suoi bei capelli biondi che - in quel momento - erano dritti davvero come spaghetti per via del peso dell’acqua.

«Se ti dico una cosa, mi prometti che non mi prenderai in giro?»  
«Croce sul cuore.»  
Eddie levò gli occhi al cielo, segno che fosse già pronto proprio al contrario.

«Era mia madre che mi asciugava i capelli.» Confessò. «Non te l’ho mai detto, perché sapevo che avresti riso di me.»

In effetti Richie stava davvero per scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, ma si limitò a sorridere. Nonostante si sentissero per telefono e, appena ne aveva la possibilità, Eddie cercasse di tornare spesso a trovarla - Richie sapeva bene quanto la donna gli mancasse. Dopotutto, avevano sempre avuto un rapporto tremendamente morboso e, romperlo nella maniera drastica con la quale era successo, non era stato facile.

Sapeva anche, visto che lo aveva fatto per tutti i primi mesi nei quali avevano iniziato a convivere, che Eddie era capacissimo di asciugarsi i capelli anche da solo, un po’ come tutte le altre cose che sua madre aveva cercato di condividere forzatamente con lui.

«E che problema c’è?» Gli disse, dandogli le spalle e aprendo uno degli armadietti alle sue spalle.  
Quando si voltò, aveva un asciugamano in una mano e il phon nell’altra. «Prendi il pettine e andiamo di là.»

Non gli diede il tempo di lamentarsi e uscì dal bagno, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

Spostò uno dei comodini e attaccò il phon alla corrente, poi prese un cuscino dalla piccola poltrona nell’angolo e lo posò sul pavimento, sedendosi sul bordo del letto con le gambe un po’ aperte e l’asciugamano ancora in mano.

«Vieni.» Gli disse, quando Eddie si palesò sulla soglia.

«Vuoi asciugarmi i capelli?»  
«Non ti fidi?» Scherzò, facendogli un altro cenno.

Eddie non rispose e, anche se Richie sapeva che non fosse totalmente d’accordo, si mise a sedere sul cuscino.

Iniziò a frizionargli i capelli con l’asciugamano, cercando di togliere l’eccesso d’acqua che ormai gli era scivolata lungo il collo e la schiena.

«Dovevamo asciugarci e vestirci, finiremo per prenderci l’influenza.» Si lamentò, Eddie, mentre la voce sembrava tremargli un po’ a causa dei movimenti sulla sua testa.

«Hai freddo?»

Richie azionò il phon al minimo, tenendolo in bilico su una coscia - sopra il tessuto dell’accappatoio - e puntandolo verso Eddie.

Continuò con l’asciugamano, finché non si ritenne soddisfatto e si fece passare il pettine, prima di cominciare con l’aria calda.

Ogni tanto Eddie si lamentava per un nodo o perché il phon era troppo vicino e gli scottava la pelle, così intralciava il suo lavoro con le mani.

Richie si prese tutto il tempo necessario e cercò di fare piano, di sciogliere con calma ogni nodo mentre - dall’alto - osservava la chioma di Eddie riprendere la solita forma, i capelli gonfiarsi appena e girarsi su loro stessi. Erano fini, ma tanti, quindi ci mise un po’ prima di potersi ritenere soddisfatto.  
Posò il pettine lì accanto e il phon sul pavimento, lontano dall’altro uomo perché non rischiasse di scottarsi.

Infilò entrambe le mani tra quei bei capelli biondi e, senza fargli male, obbligò Eddie a inclinare la testa indietro per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

«Vanno bene?» Gli chiese, allentando la presa e accarezzandogli il capo.

«Se mi fai alzare, forse riesco a guardarmi allo specchio e a risponderti.»

Ma Richie continuò ad accarezzarlo, facendo scivolare il palmo della mano lungo la sua guancia.

«Hai davvero dei bei capelli.» Disse, prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Eddie raggiunse lo specchio e diede uno sguardo, spostando un ciuffo che continuava a finirgli sugli occhi.

«Ehi!» Esclamò, Richie, facendo un piccolo saltello sul materasso. « _Eddie, bei capelli._ »

Eddie si voltò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, per poi riprendere la strada verso il bagno.

«No, Richie. Assolutamente no.»


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: in questo capitolo c’è un salto indietro nel tempo, quando si svolgono i fatti IT è già stato “sconfitto” la prima volta.  
> [Spoiler: Il capitolo 6 potrebbe essere pubblicato a breve.]

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**V**

**1963**

**Derry, Maine**

Se non fosse stato per le zanzare - e la preoccupazione, quasi costante, dell’arrivo di qualche ragazzo più grande pronto a fare il bulletto - quel pomeriggio sarebbe potuto facilmente rientrare tra uno di quelli perfetti.

Richie era riuscito a fare tutti i compiti, a rispondere alle richieste di sua madre e ora poteva concedersi un po’ di riposo insieme al resto dei Perdenti.

Stava seduto con la schiena contro una grande pietra vicino a Eddie e a Ben, che - anche se sicuramente pensava di non essere visto - sembrava non riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla scena che si stava consumando poco più in là.

Stan, Mike, Bill e Beverly stavano ballando con i piedi nudi nel fiumiciattolo dei Barrens, schizzandosi con l’acqua, cercando di andare a tempo.

Il vestito indossato da Beverly - che aveva detto addio alle treccine, per lasciare i suoi bei capelli di muoversi - continuava a seguirne i movimenti, in un moto quasi ipnotico.

I rumori tipici di quel posto erano sovrastati, infatti, dalla musica proveniente dalla piccola radio che aveva portato Bill - tenuta così tanto ad alto volume che, probabilmente, poteva essere sentita anche dai passanti sulla strada.

_Big girls don't cry_

_They don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Who said they don't cry?_

Aveva sentito mille volte quelle parole e quella musica, erano collegate a ricordi abbastanza recenti dei suoi genitori. I Tozier, infatti, quella canzone la ballavano spesso da quando era stata mandata alla radio per la prima volta; Richie riusciva quasi a vederli, ridere e stringersi al centro del salotto.

Quasi senza pensarci, seguì i versi e sì lasciò scappare l’ultimo verso ad alta voce.

« _My girl said goodbye…_ »

Ci provò davvero a imitare quel suono, ma il tono era così alto che il _goodbye_ gli morì praticamente in gola.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Eddie fare finta di tapparsi le orecchie, con una smorfia sul viso che sembrava dire tutto. Quell’anno, Richie era rimasto sorpreso da quanto i capelli - appena era arrivato il periodo estivo - stessero tendendo a schiarirsi, sotto al sole prendevano un bel riflesso biondo.

Non l’avrebbe nemmeno preso in giro, se sua madre non lo avesse obbligato a tagliarli in maniera indecente.

«Orribile.» Gli disse, Eddie. «Devi davvero smetterla, Rich. Le tue voci sono davvero tutte uguali e poi, figuriamoci se riesci a raggiungere quel suono… è umanamente impossibile.»

«È registrata su disco, Eddie. Come fa a essere umanamente possibile?» Il tono forse un po’ scocciato, per quello che gli era stato detto prima. «Grazie, comunque.»

Mise una mano sull’erba umida e si mise in piedi, per poi pulirsi i palmi sulla stoffa dei pantaloni - beccandosi un’altra occhiataccia da Eddie.

«Vogliamo che si divertano solo loro o rimaniamo quì a sbavare come…» abbassò la voce alla fine della frase e fece un cenno verso Ben, che sembrava non avere proprio nessuna intenzione di smettere di osservare Beverly. Quello strano triangolo tra loro due e Bill era una cosa nota all’intero gruppo, ma taciuta da tutti.

Eddie si limitò a infilarsi la mano in tasca e a mostrargli l’inalatore, scuotendolo appena.

«Non dobbiamo mica partecipare a una gara di ballo.» **3**  
Sbuffò e si diresse verso gli altri - il cammino rallentato dal tentativo di togliersi una scarpa alla volta, senza ritrovarsi con la faccia spiaccicata sulle pietre.

S’intromise nella danza tra Bill e Bev, senza chiedere il permesso o preoccuparsi delle lamentele del primo. Lei rispose ridendo e continuando a dimenarsi, seguendo il ritmo della canzone che, ormai, stava per terminare.

Mentre le faceva fare una giravolta, Richie pensò che forse la sua imitazione di Valli **4** non fosse davvero poi così riuscita, ma di una cosa era sicuro: con Beverly ci ballava meglio lui, rispetto a qualsiasi altro componente della Banda.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> 1- Il pezzo Big girls don’t cry - dei Four Seasons - è stato rilasciato in America nell’Ottobre del 1962. La trovate quì: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRZpaxBMJRU
> 
> 2- Nella serie, Richie è nato nel 1950. Lo vediamo quando torna a Derry e Pennywise gli fa vedere la targa del Paramount con la scritta “Born 1950 – Died 1990”. Nel libro - visto che io sto tenendo conto di quelle date, in realtà - nel capitolo 11 (“Le passeggiate”) si dice che Richie, il 13 maggio del 1957, aveva dieci anni – quindi nel 1963 aveva quindici/sedici anni.
> 
> 3- Richie si riferisce al fatto che, in alcune vecchie gare di ballo, la regola fosse quella di non poter interrompere il movimento sino alla fine di una canzone.
> 
> 4- Il falsetto della canzone è opera di Frankie Valli.


	6. VI

****

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**VI**

**Inizio Ottobre 1985**

**Beverly Hills, California**

Aveva detto di sì, quando Ben e Bev avevano proposto l’idea, solo perché gli era sembrato carino poter rivivere un pomeriggio come ai vecchi tempi.

Quando erano ragazzini, appena riuscivano a raccimolare un po’ di soldi, era prassi passare i pomeriggi all’Aladdin - quindi perché non accettare un invito al cinema?

Lo aveva chiesto a Eddie, lui gli aveva confessato di essere stato già avvisato dell’idea, e aveva detto di sì.

Ora, però, Richie riusciva a domandarsi solamente quale fosse il modo migliore per svignarsela.

Erano appena arrivati, non avevano nemmeno varcato la soglia, e lui era rimasto paralizzato a fissare uno dei poster **1** in vetrina.

Credeva di averlo superato - _Ma non diciamo sciocchezze, Richie. Quale superato_? pensò, in realtà - e invece l’ansia lo aveva appena reso inerme, con il respiro corto e le mani un po’ sudate.

Eddie, Bev e Ben avevano anche già aperto la porta, mentre lui continuava a stare fermo come un imbecille.

Deglutì, mentre analizzava ancora quel poster - come per cercare di convincersi di aver capito male; sul fondo vi era raffigurata una foresta sotto la luce della luna piena, una giovane stringeva a sé un ragazzino sulla sedia a rotelle - come per volerlo proteggere - entrambi con i volti spaventati.

Una figura li minacciava con una mazza grondante sangue, ed era stata proprio la mano stretta attorno al manico che lo aveva fatto fermare.

Mano? No, non era una mano. Era una zampa, pelosa e munita di grossi artigli.

La grossa zampa di un lupo mannaro. **2**

«Richie, tutto bene?»

«Ditemi che c’è un altro film horror in programmazione e non dobbiamo entrare a vedere quello.»

Disse, indicando il poster con un dito.

Ben gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, forse senza dosare la forza perché gli spezzò il respiro.

«Avanti Richie!» Esclamò, ridendo. «Non mi vorrai dire che hai ancora paura dei lupi mannari. Abbiamo visto di peggio, mi pare.»

«Io non ho pa…» lasciò perdere la frase, perché notò lo sguardo appena comparso sul volto di tutti i presenti, così tentò di cambiare discorso.

«Ma come ti è venuto in mente di venire a guardare un film dell’orrore, quando lei è in dolce attesa scusa?» **3**

«In realtà è stata una _mia_ idea.» Puntualizzò, Beverly. Aveva sul viso uno sguardo di finto giudizio per quello che gli aveva appena sentito dire.

Richie sospirò, in maniera plateale, e poi la guardò con gli occhi stretti in due fessure.

«Traditrice.»

Dopo aver fatto i biglietti, con lui che continuava a bofonchiare a voce bassa, e aver preso bibite e popcorn, si diressero ai loro posti.

«Loggia, prima fila, attaccati al parapetto.» Esclamò, Ben. «Proprio come ai vecchi tempi.»

Richie non sapeva se al piano di sotto vi fossero altre persone, ma lì su non c’era quasi nessuno.

Si sistemarono nei posti centrali, Richie tra Bev ed Eddie, e aspettarono la fine della solita, interminabile, pubblicità.

«Se vuoi possiamo uscire.» Gli disse, Eddie, iniziando a rubare qualche popcorn dal cesto di carta. «Voglio dire, basta che me lo chieda. A Ben e Bev puoi dire che è colpa mia, che avevo bisogno d’aria.»

«Non ti preoccupare, Eds.» Sarebbe stato chiaro anche a quelle belle poltrone rosse, che stava solo cercando di darsi un tono. «Non ho più dodici anni.»

Ma si sentiva esattamente come un dodicenne, la reazione davanti al cinema lo aveva tradito senza pietà.

In quel momento, come se le avesse invogliate con la sua finta audacia, le luci della sala si abbassarono e il film cominciò.

Richie si sistemò meglio sul sedile, evitando di dare il tormento al bicchiere di coca-cola posato proprio sul bracciolo.

Tralasciando la prima sequenza con la luna piena, il film si apriva durante la primavera del 1976 e in una città che - senza molte difficoltà - avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere Derry - e non solo perché si trovava anche quella nel Maine.

Era una di quelle scene tipiche dei film horror - con la musica in sottofondo che serviva a far capire al pubblico che mancava pochissimo al primo attacco. Infatti, come nel poster, la zampa del lupo sbucò dal nulla e Richie si ritrovò addirittura a ridere, quando la testa della prima vittima volò - letteralmente - via.

Sentì Eddie avvicinarsi, per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio, giusto qualche minuto dopo.

«Brady mi ricorda qualcuno.»

Richie si voltò e lo guardò, con la bocca semi-aperta. «Stai scherzando, spero? È un ragazzino che fa scherzi idioti, non offendermi in questo modo.» Gli disse, sorridendo, mentre iniziava a lanciare qualche popcorn al piano di sotto.

Eddie gli diede una pacca su un braccio, rimproverandolo. «Che fai? Potrebbe esserci qualcuno di sotto.»

Richie si alzò, affacciandosi dal parapetto, e gli fece cenno di no con la testa.

Allora Eddie si mise a ridere e continuò a parlargli sussurrando.

«Ti ricordi quando hai fatto cadere i pop-corn in testa a Bowers? **4** » Rise. «Quel giorno ho davvero pensato che ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti.»

Ma non era andata così e Richie se lo ricodava davvero bene quel giorno, più che altro per le sue conseguenze.

«Ooooh Eds, qui qualcuno ha problemi di memoria.» Gli disse, gongolando. Si sistemò, come se fosse improvvisamente pronto a dargli una lezione di storia e si schiarì la voce.

«Sei stato **_tu_** a gettare i pop-corn in testa a Bowers, dando un calcio al cestello.»

Riuscì a vedere, nonostante l’unica luce fosse quella dello schermo, l’esatto momento in cui Eddie si ricordò la cosa e il modo in cui provasse improvvisamente imbarazzo.

«Ma sei stato tu, dopo, a lanciare la coca-cola. Sei stato tu a provocarli.»

Richie recuperò una posizione normale sul sedile e scosse la testa, lanciando uno sguardo fugace allo schermo - nel film, il lupo sembrava pronto a mietere un’altra vittima.

Guardò di nuovo Eddie e gli diede un colpetto su una spalla.

«Sai… certe volte sei così ingenuo, che mi fai tenerezza.» Ammise. «Non hai davvero capito perché ho lanciato quel bicchiere?»

«Perché eri uno sbruffone e non potevi fare a meno di metterti in mostra?»

Richie si mise a ridere, beccandosi un rimprovero dallo spettatore dietro di loro e anche da Ben e Beverly.

«Ti eri sporto e Bowers ti aveva visto, aveva visto che eri stato tu a lanciargli in testa i pop-corn. Lo avevi detto tu stesso.» Gli disse. «Con chi se l’è presa il giorno dopo?»

Non vide lo stupore sul viso di Eddie, perché era troppo impegnato a far finta di guardare il film.

«Mi stai dicendo che l’hai fatto perché non mi riempissero di botte?»

«L’hai detto tu, ti avrebbero ucciso.» Richie fece spallucce, come se non gli fosse importato. «Io ho rimediato solo un po’ di purè spalmato sugli occhiali e un richiamo.»

 _E una figuraccia davanti a tutta la mensa scolastica_ , ma questo non lo disse a voce alta.

Eddie non gli diede risposta e ripresero entrambi a guardare il film, ma quando - sullo schermo - sembrò vicina la successiva scena spaventosa, Richie sentì un picchiettare leggero su una gamba.

Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che Eddie aveva allungato un braccio, infilando la mano sotto al bracciolo che avrebbe dovuto separarli - la teneva semplicemente poggiata lì, con il palmo verso l’alto e le dita aperte.

Lì sotto e al buio, non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno.

Richie accettò quell’invito silenzioso e posò la sua mano su quella di Eddie, che strinse un po’ la presa. Rimasero così sino alla fine della pellicola - con Richie che, durante le scene un po’ più tese, stringeva appena un po’ di più le dita dell’altro - senza dire un’altra parola.

*****

**[](https://imgbb.com/) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Silver Bullet ha esordito l’11 ottobre 1985 negli Stati Uniti ed è tratto dal romanzo omonimo dello stesso Stephen King.  
> Tra tutti i film con i lupi mannari di quell’anno, ho scelto proprio questo perché non sono davvero riuscita a resistere.  
> In Italia è conosciuto con il titolo Unico indizio la luna piena.
> 
> Per correttezza, vi dico anche che il poster fissato da Richie è - in realtà - quello italiano. Il poster americano rimane molto più “basic” e mostra solo una scena notturna e la tagline del film.  
> Il primo lo trovate qui: https://tinyurl.com/yavdszcg  
> Il secondo qui: https://tinyurl.com/y9u8hcos
> 
> 2- Ovviamente, questo capitolo è un rimando alla scena presente nella pellicola del 1990 - esattamente all’episodio citato nel testo.  
> Non voglio fare spoiler per chi non ha letto il libro, quindi dirò che anche lì l’episodio del Lupo Mannaro ha una parte importante; una delle differenze è che - mentre nella pellicola i giovani Losers sono quasi tutti presenti al cinema, manca Mike - nel libro ci sono solo Richie, Beverly e Ben.
> 
> 3- Una volta lasciata Derry, la “maledizione” che gravava sui Perdenti si spezza e Beverly rimane incinta.
> 
> 4- Nel telefilm del 1990, quello del cinema è proprio un ricordo di Eddie in realtà.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** in queste note iniziali, vorrei premettere due cose. La prima è che questo capitolo non esisteva - o, meglio, esisteva la seconda parte e avrebbe dovuto essere messo molto più in là.  
> La verità, però, è che alla fine ho pensato andasse benissimo qui. Non è troppo presto, visto che questi due si conoscono da un’eternità e la loro convivenza è iniziata già da Fix It.  
> La seconda è che è venuto fuori un capitolo più lungo di quanto mi aspettassi.  
> Spero possiate apprezzarlo.  
> Buona lettura.

****

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**VII**

**Marzo 1960**

**Casa Denbrough, Notte.**

«F-f- fate silenzio o mio padre vi metterà alla porta senza pensarci.»

Era stata la madre di Bill a proporre quella sorta di pigiama party per festeggiare Richie **1** e figurarsi se quest’ultimo avrebbe rinunciato a una festa.

La camera di Bill era troppo piccola per tutti e sette, così avevano preso i sacchi a pelo e invaso il salotto di casa Denbrough.

Lui, Stan, Mike e Ben erano arrivati verso le sette di sera e avevano cenato con pizza e coca-cola, mentre Eddie e Bev erano riusciti a svignarsela solamente dopo le undici - la signora Denbrough, di questo _piccolo_ particolare, non era stata ovviamente avvisata.

Bill aveva lasciato la porta di servizio aperta, in modo da farli entrare indisturbati, e ora se ne stavano proprio tutti seduti tra i cuscini con Eddie che, però, non riusciva proprio a tranquillizzarsi; appena arrivato aveva avuto un brutto attacco d’asma, facendo prendere un colpo a tutti i presenti, tanto che Bill aveva pensato di essere costretto a chiamare i propri genitori.

Per fortuna, non era stato necessario. Anche perché avvisarli, avrebbe significato chiamare la madre di Eddie e farle scoprire di quella scappatella notturna.

Assolutamente da evitare.

A parte quello spavento, Richie si riteneva abbastanza soddisfatto di come aveva trascorso quel compleanno: a scuola era filato tutto liscio, i genitori gli avevano regalato un po’ di soldi - abbastanza perché potesse permettersi più film del solito al cinema, subito dopo pranzo era corso via per passare il resto della giornata con i Perdenti.

_Si, si, quel compleanno sarebbe potuto andare peggio._

A parte il fatto che Eddie continuava a piagnucolare, spaventato dall’idea che sua madre potesse accorgersi della sua assenza.

«Se scopre che non sono a letto, _che non sono a casa_ , mi uccide.»

«Non penso, Eds.» Gli disse, Richie, con una finta voce nasale e continuando a masticare un pezzo di liquirizia rossa. «Al massimo le prende un colpo.»

Il cuscino gli arrivò in faccia così velocemente, che Richie nemmeno se ne rese conto. Anche se, per poco, non rischiò di strozzarsi con l’ultimo pezzetto di caramella.

«Ehi! Vuoi ammazzarmi per caso?»

«Sei un deficiente, smettila di dire queste cose su mia madre.»

«Oggi è il mio compleanno, signor K. Niente cuscinate. Solo abbracci, per favore.»

Gli disse Richie, mettendosi a carponi e restituendogli il cuscino, stando fermo ad aspettare davvero un suo abbraccio.

«Non penso proprio, Richie.»

Gli altri Perdenti si misero a ridere, vedendo l’espressione corrucciata sul suo volto - mesto, mentre tornava al proprio posto.

Si voltò verso Beverly, nonostante stesse parlando con tutti.

«Ma vi rendete conto di come mi tratta?»

«Non vorrai insinuare che ti sto trattando male, Richie? Con che faccia?»

Bill sollevò le braccia, per riportare la pace.

«Ok ok, basta. Abbiamo capito, piccioncini.»

Questa volta risero tutti, tranne Eddie che avvampò e si attaccò nuovamente all’inalatore.

Calò un silenzio pesante, uno di quelli che Richie odiava forse anche più delle angherie di Bowers.

Si mise disteso, puntellando il pavimento con i gomiti.

«Non pensate che manchi qualcosa?» Chiese.

«Cosa?» Chiese Ben prendendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere.

«Non c’è stata nessuna torta, per questo compleanno.»

«Non dovrebbe essere il festeggiato a portare la torta?»

«Hai ancora fame? Ma se hai preso una pizza tutta per te, solo qualche ora fa!»

Le voci di Stan e Mike si accavallarono, seguite quasi subito da quella di Beverly che si rimise seduta composta.

«In realtà il dolce c’è.» Disse, con voce entustiasta. «L’ha portato Eddie.»

Aggiuse, gongolando. Eddie avvampò di nuovo e le diede un colpo leggero con un gomito.

«Cosa?!» Venne fuori quasi come un gracchio. «Cosa dici, Bev? L’abbiamo preso insieme.»

«Ma se le hai pagate quasi tutte tu?»

Richie sorrise a Eddie, compiaciuto, che si alzò e sembrò sgusciare via - più veloce di un’anguilla nel cestello in pescheria.

Tornò indietro poco dopo, tenendo due pacchetti bianchi impilati l’uno sull’altro grazie a un fiocco color argento. Allungò il braccio verso di lui, con il viso imbronciato - forse per finta o, più probabilmente, per il modo in cui Beverly aveva deciso di smascherarlo davanti a tutti.

«Tieni.» Gli disse.

_Anche se non te le meriti_ \- pensò. Richie ne fu più che sicuro.

Prese i pacchetti e si mise a sedere, con le gambe incrociate. Tolse accuratamente il nastro e disimpilò i pacchetti, aprendoli uno alla volta, con gli altri messi in cerchio e i corpi protesi in avanti per poter vedere.

Si sollevò un _oooh_ generale; prima di riportare lo sguardo sui dolci, Richie fu curioso di osservare l’espressione di Eddie, che sembrava entusiasta della scelta.

All’interno delle scatole, vi erano due tartellette di pastafrolla, con la crema e la frutta fresca, una con i lamponi e l’altra con le fragole. **2**

«Le abbiamo prese nella pasticceria nuova.» Gongolò Eddie, reinserendo in quell’azione anche Bev.

«Quella dove non possiamo permetterci praticamente niente?» Chiese, Mike.

Richie era sorpreso, davvero sorpreso. Quel negozio aveva aperto da poco e quasi tutti i cittadini di Derry finivano per ritrovarsi con i nasi contro alla vetrina, per poter ammirare leccornie troppo costose per le loro tasche.

«Sono sorpreso.» Confessò, con una Voce non sua - più bassa e nasale - che però non aveva ancora affinato. «Ma come le dividiamo in sette?»

«Con un coltello, genio.» Se ne uscì fuori Stan, che si stava già mettendo in piedi - seguito da Bill - per andare a recuperare piattini e tutto il resto.

«Ma non mi dire, Urina. Non mi dire.»

Gli altri sembravano ancora catturati dai dolci, ma Richie sollevò lo sguardo su Eddie che gli parve particolarmente pensieroso.

«Che c’è, Eddie? Sei ancora preoccupato per tua madre?»

Lo vide fare un cenno affermativo con la testa, così tentò di rassicurarlo.

«Mangiamo queste e poi ti accompagno, ok?»

«Ma è notte, dove vuoi andare?»

Sembrava più nel panico di prima, all’idea di camminare per le strade di Derry a quell’ora della notte.

«Allora facciamo così…» propose, mentre si alzava per andare a sedersi accanto a lui «chiediamo a Bill una sveglia e la impostiamo _moooolto_ presto, prima dell’alba. Così tua madre starà ancora dormendo.»

Proprio mentre gli altri stavano tornando con i piattini, Richie prese una delle tartellette e - in barba alle buone maniere - ne tagliò un pezzo con le dita, per porgerlo a Eddie.

Le voci lamentose del resto della banda si levarono subito, ma Richie fece finta di non sentirli - limitandosi a voltarsi verso Eddie a fargli l’occhiolino, prima di afferrare uno dei coltelli.

**Novembre 1985 4**

****

Richie l’aveva seguito per tutto il giorno con lo sguardo - tranne quando Eddie era dovuto uscire per andare a lavorare, ovviamente - e quello che aveva visto non gli era piaciuto affatto.

Si erano alzati alla solita ora, ma Richie non si era deciso a fargli gli auguri finché non si erano seduti a tavola per la colazione.

«Auguri, Eddie Spaghetti.» Gli aveva detto, con un sorriso davvero ampio sulla faccia.

«Ti sei ricordato?»

«Certo che mi sono ricordato, Eddie.»

«Grazie.»

E Richie avrebbe davvero voluto fare una battuta sul suo entusiasmo assente nonostante fosse una giornata particolare, nonostante fosse il suo compleanno, ma ci ripensò.

Sapeva bene da che cosa fosse data quella laconicità, quello sguardo pensieroso ma spento: a Eddie mancava sua madre.

Non voleva mettersi in mezzo, perché pensava di aver già fatto abbastanza.  
Sonia Kaspbrak lo riteneva colpevole dell’abbandono da parte di Eddie e su questo non aveva alcun dubbio - glielo aveva scritto anche Mike nella lettera. **5**

Così, facendo finta di niente, aspettò che Eddie uscisse per andare a lavorare e fece una telefonata.

Voleva risollevare quel compleanno e aveva già in mente quale sarebbe stato il regalo perfetto.

Erano quasi le undici di sera, quando Richie sentì le chiavi di Eddie tintinnare, la porta aprirsi e poi richiudersi.

«Sono in cucina.» Urlò, per farsi raggiungere.

Eddie attraversò la porta della stanza, senza giacca e cercando di allentare il nodo della propria cravatta.

«Penso che mi farò una doccia e me ne andrò a dormire. È stata una giornata davvero…»

Richie lo guardò bloccarsi e sbattere le palpebre, fermo come uno stoccafisso lì davanti. Aveva i capelli biondi più spettinati del solito, forse perché ci aveva passato una mano.

«Che diavolo è tutta questa roba?»

Lui guardò il tavolo e sorrise; c’erano posati due vassoi, ciascuno con due tazze e piatti pieni di pancakes, uova e pancetta, il pane era ancora in caldo come il caffè.

«Dobbiamo festeggiare il tuo compleanno, Eddie.»

«No.» Scosse la testa, finendo di togliersi la cravatta. «Te l’ho detto, sono stanco. E, poi, tu sei in pigiama e questa è una colazione.»

«Infatti.» Gli venne fuori un tono pieno d’entusiasmo, come se avesse avuto l’idea migliore del mondo. «Da quanto tempo non mangi la colazione per cena?»

«Da quando avevo dieci anni, più o meno?»

Richie sorrise, perché riconobbe bene quel tono da ramanzina che Eddie usava solo con lui.

«Vai a farti una doccia e a metterti il pigiama, ho un regalo per te.»

Eddie non ci mise poi molto a prepararsi, uscendo dal bagno già in pigiama ma con i capelli ancora umidi - intento a sprimacciarli con un asciugamano.

Gli occhiali sembravano non volergli più stare sul naso e continuavano a scivolare.

Richie, che si era messo ad aspettarlo seduto al tavolo, venne beccato in flagrante mentre aveva in bocca una fetta di bacon ormai tiepido. La posò sul tovagliolo e si rimise in piedi.

«Hai parlato di un regalo?»

«Prendi il vassoio.» Gli disse, passandogli accanto con il suo già tra le mani. «Si mangia a letto.»

Non lo aspettò, perché sapeva che sarebbe nata una filippica su quanto fosse sbagliato mangiare a letto. Richie fece anche un piccolo conto alla rovescia nella propria testa, mentre raggiungeva la scalinata per il piano superiore.

_Tre, due, un_ …

«A letto?» _Eccola._ «Non possiamo mangiare a letto, Richie! È disgustoso e riempiremo tutto di briciole e…»

Non lo stette a sentire e continuò a camminare, perché tanto sapeva che lo avrebbe seguito - magari dopo cinque minuti buoni di lamentele, ma era certo che alla fine avrebbe ceduto.

Lo fece prima del previsto, dandogli giusto il tempo di posare il vassoio sul comodino. Aveva tolto le abat-jour per lasciare lo spazio ai vassoi.

«È… è un’idea così sciocca.» Lo sentì dire, mentre faceva il giro del letto e andava a sistemarsi dalla sua parte della stanza.

Richie aprì il cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori una busta di carta, completamente bianca. Una busta per le lettere di quelle lunghe e strette.

«Se non la smetti di lamentarti…» gli disse, mettendosi la busta all’altezza del petto «non ti do il tuo regalo.»

Eddie sembrò restio, per un attimo, poi si decide a lasciare la colazione sul comodino e a raggiungerlo.

Richie fece finta di dargli la busta, per poi ritirare la mano - ridendo alle lamentele di Eddie - prima di cedere. Lo osservò aprirla, solo per godersi l’espressione di sorpresa che gli comparve sulla faccia. Non gli sembrò, però, solo sorpreso ma proprio sbigottito.

«Che cos’è?» Gli chiese, continuando a fissare il pezzo di carta. «Great Neck?»

Non ebbe proprio la reazione che Richie si era immaginato, per tutto il giorno. Per un attimo ebbe la paura che stesse per mettersi a piangere.

_Cazzo, dove aveva sbagliato?_

«Vuoi che me ne vada? Mi… mi stai rimandando a casa?»

_Ooooh_ …

Richie si mise a ridere e lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendo la testa.

«Oh no, no.» Esclamò, continuando a ridere. «Non è un biglietto di sola andata.»

Continuò. «Devi andare e poi tornare qui da me, altrimenti vengo a riprenderti come l’altra volta.»

Ma dallo sguardo di Eddie, si rese conto che non stesse ancora capendo. Gli sorrise, fissandolo - _forse un po’ troppo?_

«Eri così triste questa mattina.» Gli disse, in un soffio, per poi lasciarlo andare e sedersi sul letto - la schiena contro al muro e le gambe distese davanti a lui.

«L’ho capito che ti manca Sonia. Puoi tornare da tua madre, riappacificarti con lei. Ecco perché quel biglietto aereo.» Sospirò. «Non ti voglio vedere con la faccia che avevi questa mattina.»

Recuperò il proprio vassoio e se lo mise sulle ginocchia, prima di battere la mano sul posto vuoto lì accanto.

Eddie continuava a guardarlo, con il biglietto stretto al petto con entrambe le mani, forse con gli occhi troppo lucidi per i suoi gusti.

Non riprese a lamentarsi, per fortuna, e si decise a mettersi a mangiare.

I piatti si svuotarono velocemente, come le tazze, tra una chiacchiera riguardante le ore precedenti della giornata ed Eddie che si lamentava per le briciole che - cosa che lui riteneva certa - erano finite tra le coperte e li avrebbero infastiditi durante la notte.

Durante quelle ore, a Richie sembrò che avesse perso la cupezza della mattina e ne fu felice.

«Grazie.» Lo sentì dire, all’improvviso, inserendolo in un discorso che non centrava niente. «Per il biglietto, dico.»

Richie sollevò le spalle, come per fargli capire che non fosse davvero niente del quale ringraziarlo e poi lo sentì avvicinarsi - fu così veloce che quasi non se ne rese conto.

Lo fissò un attimo, perplesso. Capì di non averlo sognato, solo per il colore della faccia di Eddie e le parole sconnesse che aveva messo insieme, quasi impercepibili poiché si era messo una mano davanti alla faccia.

«Oddio!» La sua voce sembrava più alta di almeno due toni. «Non… scusami. Non avrei dovuto. Non so cosa mi sia preso, davvero.»

E continuò a parlare - così velocemente che Richie pensò di avergli momentaneamente passato la sua parlantina irrefrenabile - quasi senza prendere fiato.

Ma non lo stava più ascoltando, sentiva solamente il proprio labbro superiore tremare - come un tic nervoso.

Non poteva credere che Eddie lo avesse davvero baciato.

Allungò un braccio, posando una mano sulla nuca di Eddie per ricambiare il bacio in maniera consona.

Lo sentì fare un specie di saltello, uno scatto, probabilmente perché non se l’aspettava.

Mentre se lo stringeva contro con un braccio, gli venne da pensare a quanto fosse strano il modo in cui lo stava baciando; non si sentiva così impacciato da quelli che gli sembrarono secoli.

Quando sentì Eddie mettergli le mani ai lati del viso, successe una cosa ancora più strana.

Fu come essere attraversato da una scossa - anche un po’ dolorosa - che partì dal cervello e lo percorse sino ai piedi e cadere da una grande altezza.

Sentì un vuoto profondo all’altezza dello stomaco e poi come se il suo corpo stesse venendo risucchiato via.

Non c’era più il profumo di bacon, quello della stanza o di Eddie, ma

odore di muffa e stantio. Il rumore di gocce d’acqua che cadevano, sempre uguali, poco lontano da lì.

Sentì il cuore battergli all’impazzata, per paura e per semplice emozione.

« _Beverly, non posso._ » **6**

Quella era la voce di Ben, ma non del Ben che conosceva ora. No, del Ben che aveva conosciuto secoli prima - quando avevano solo dodici anni.

Mentre si rimetteva gli occhiali, nonostante fosse tutto buio, sentì anche Beverly rispondergli: « _Puoi anche tu. Lo sento._ »

Sentì il rumore di Ben che si faceva avanti; quando riconobbe il suono dei gemiti, provò di nuovo una fitta alla testa, perché all’improvviso seppe esattamente che cosa stesse succedendo: stavav ricordando.

Per l’esattezza, stava ricordando la _sua prima volta_ \- quella vera, quella con Beverly. La prima volta di tutti loro - giù, inghiottiti dal buio delle fogne di Derry.

Lo trovò ancora più strano, perché si sentì un ospite nel suo stesso corpo da dodicenne e per averlo dimenticato. Non sapeva se gli altri se ne fossero ricordati, ma lui no.

Poi trasalì perché, all’improvviso, si sentì toccare da qualcosa su un polso - poteva essere di nuovo IT? No, non lo era.

Era una mano, ma più piccola. Sentì un respiro un po’ affannoso, pesante, lo conosceva bene - anche se non poteva vedere in faccia il suo proprietario. **7**

La mano libera del giovane Eddie gli stava sfilando gli occhiali; Richie si sentì afferrare per il colletto della giacca, il rumore del fango sotto alle scarpe di Eddie che si metteva in punta di piedi per poterlo baciare.

Se lo strinse addosso, tra le braccia, giusto per qualche secondo.

Nessuna parola, non un fiato, nessuno degli altri se ne rese conto - sia per via del buio, sia perché erano ancora troppo occupati con Beverly.

Eddie gli rimise gli occhiali tra le mani e si allontanò. Poi

Richie sì sentì nuovamente risucchiare indietro.

Gli stava girando la testa e sentiva il cuore andare così velocemente che, per un attimo, ebbe paura stesse per scoppiare.

Si allontanarono esattamente nello stesso momento.

«Che cazzo era?» Chiese, allarmato. «L’hai visto anche tu? So che l’hai visto anche tu.»

Eddie aveva un’espressione troppo spaventata per poterlo negare. Anche lui era stato riportato indietro, aveva ricordato.

Non sembrava avere la forza di parlare e si limitò a recuperare l’inalatore e a prendere un respiro profondo.

Richie gli toccò la spalla e cercò di usare il tono più rassicurante possibile - anche se ci sarebbe voluto qualcun altro per rassicurare anche lui.

«Va tutto bene, Eddie.» Gli disse. «È solo stato strano, molto strano. Non quanto altre cose che abbiamo visto, ma strano.»

«L’avevo fatto solo perché ormai… e perché era buio.» Sembrò volersi giustificare, Eddie.

Richie lo guardò, forse in modo troppo strafottente.

«Non perché volevi?»

«C-certo che volevo.» Eddie arrossì, si tolse gli occhiali e poi li rimise sul naso.

«Che fai, balbetti come Bill?»

Eddie gli diede un calcio - si, proprio un calcio - ma senza fargli male.

«Ahi!» Mentì. «Che fai, ora? Mi prendi pure a calci.»

«Mi stai prendendo in giro.»

«Ma ti prendo sempre in giro.»

Il secondo calcio non arrivò a destinazione, per sua fortuna.

Richie si sistemò sul materasso, sdraiandosi e lasciandosi scappare un risolino - che cercò di soffocare sul nascere, con pochi risultati.

«Che c’è?»

«Niente, pensavo solo a tutte le volte che, in questi mesi, avevo pensato di baciarti io.»

«E perché non l’hai fatto?»

In realtà, Eddie voleva dire: _mi avresti risparmiato l’imbarazzo_. Non lo disse, ma Richie lo sentì.

«Non avevo il coraggio.» Ammise. «Non volevo rischiare che tornassi a casa.»

Cinse le spalle di Eddie con un braccio, quando lo sentì sdraiarsi lì vicino. Un gesto collaudato negli ultimi mesi ma, questa volta, diverso.

«Richie…»

«Mh…»

«Grazie.»

«Mi hai già ringraziato, Eddie.»

Con gli occhi chiusi, sentì l’altro fare cenno di no con la testa.

«No, intendevo per il compleanno. Non per il biglietto.» Continuò. «Sai… ho passato gli ultimi compleanni solamente con mia madre.»

«Che immagine super-deliziosa.» Lo canzonò. «Basta che tu sia contento. Niente musi lunghi in questa casa, specialmente per il tuo compleanno.»

E mentre riapriva gli occhi pensò - ma non lo dice a voce alta - che sarebbe stato sempre contento pure lui, se avesse avuto la possibilità di vedere Eddie contento e sorridente, come in quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Nella serie, Richie è nato nel 1950. Lo vediamo quando torna a Derry e Pennywise gli fa vedere la targa del Paramount con la scritta “Born 1950 – Died 1990”. Nel libro - visto che io sto tenendo conto di quelle date, in realtà - nel capitolo 11 (“Le passeggiate”) si dice che Richie, il 13 maggio del 1957, aveva dieci anni – quindi questo (1960) sarebbe il suo tredicesimo compleanno.  
> 2- Questo è l’episodio citato in Fix It. Devo essere sincera, mi ero dimenticata di aver collegato l’episodio della tartelletta al compleanno di uno di loro. Quindi, quando sono andata a rivedere e mi sono accorta di aver fatto dire a Richie: Era il compleanno di uno di noi, anche se non ricordo di chi. - ho deciso che doveva essere il suo stesso compleanno.  
> 3- Devo essere sincera: quando ho pensato a questo capitolo, mi ero dimenticata di aver parlato espressamente di un compleanno - in Fix It - collegato all’episodio della tartelletta.  
> Poter creare un vero filo di congiunzione tra le due cose, mi ha fatto piacere.  
> 4- Il fatto che Eddie sia nato a novembre è specificato nel libro stesso.  
> 5- La lettera di Mike, che Richie ed Eddie ricevono alla fine di Fix It.  
> 6- Se avete letto il libro, sapete che sto parlando della famosa, controversa (e da molti criticata) parte “Amore e desiderio, 10 agosto 1958”.  
> 7- Questa parte, ovviamente, nel libro non c’è. È una mia piccola aggiunta, tra l’altro una delle prime cose che mi sono venute in mente per questo sequel.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**VIII**

**31 Dicembre 1982**

**Beverly Hills, California**

Gente. Tanta, tantissima gente.

Richie vide un cameriere passargli accanto e, senza nemmeno aspettare che si fermasse, prese un calice di champagne dal vassoio.

La musica era così alta che rendeva praticamente impossibile sentire le persone parlare; persone che, in ogni caso, non conosceva. Non sapeva bene se fosse solo per via degli alcolici, ma non ricordava di chi fosse la casa e nemmeno da chi avesse ricevuto l’invito per quella festa di fine anno.

Si fece strada tra la gente che ballava e parlava, cercando di non versare a terra il contenuto del proprio bicchiere o quello di qualcun altro e riuscì ad arrivare all’uscio che portava al balcone.

Quando fece scorrere la porta a vetri, l’aria fresca lo fece sentire più sveglio e orientato; respirò a pieni polmoni, dando uno sguardo veloce all’orologio da polso – mancavano cinque minuti alla mezzanotte e al nuovo anno.

Posò il bicchiere, ormai praticamente vuoto, sul parapetto e infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, andando a recuperare il pacchetto di sigarette.

Il tempo di accendere il piccolo cilindro di tabacco e sentì la musica cambiare. Gli venne da ridere, perché quella canzone non era propriamente adatta per festeggiare l’arrivo di un nuovo anno.

_I stopped an old man along the way_ _  
_ _Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies_ _  
_ _He turned to me as if to say_

_Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you_ 1

Ma era lui ad aspettare qualcosa, anche se non sapeva assolutamente di che cosa si trattasse. Forse qualcuno che non lo facesse sentire così solo.

_No, non lui_ ; non Richard Tozier, per tutti così abituato ad avere una ragazza diversa ogni sera – o, per chi lo conosceva davvero bene (quindi praticamente nessuno, a parte Nat **2** ), un ragazzo.

Rinvenne da quei pensieri, solamente perché dall’interno dell’appartamento iniziarono a fare il conto alla rovescia. Richie li seguì, ma solo all’interno della propria testa.

Otto, sette, …

Fece un altro tiro di sigaretta, prima di spegnerla e buttarla di sotto senza nemmeno controllare che ci fosse un posacenere nei paraggi.

Tre, due, uno…

Buttò giù le ultime gocce nel bicchiere, proprio mentre dentro cominciavano a stappare altre bottiglie e i fuochi d’artificio esplodevano sopra Beverly Hills.

Richie chiuse gli occhi, fece un cenno al vuoto – come se stesse brindando – e sorrise.

«Buon 1983, Richie.» Sussurrò a sé stesso.

Altri trecentosessantacinque giorni nei quali si sarebbe trascinato, da solo.

**Great Neck, New York  
  
**

Quale essere umano, la notte di Capodanno, poteva andare a letto alle venti e trenta?

Sonia Kaspbrak, ovviamente.

Nonostante Eddie avesse provato in tutti i modi a farla stare in piedi, non c’era riuscito nemmeno quell’anno.

Dopo che sua madre si era ritirata al piano di sopra, lui aveva sparecchiato e fatto i piatti – giusto per perdere un po’ di tempo. Una volta finito, tornando in salotto, aveva guardato la bottiglia appena cominciata di champagne – era ancora fredda, dentro al cestello pieno di ghiaccio.

_Sarebbe andato sprecato no?_

Riempì di nuovo il proprio bicchiere, prima di andare nell’altra stanza e accendere la radio.

Sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso dalla canzone appena trovata, ma non cambiò stazione; si mise a sedere sulla seduta della finestra, guardando fuori.  
Nonostante fosse tutto chiuso, riusciva a sentire bene il vociare dei festeggiamenti, provenienti sia dalle case vicine che dall’intera cittadina.

Lui era rimasto a casa con sua madre, alla sua età. Assolutamente deprimente.

Avrebbe dovuto essere al molo o a casa di qualche amico a divertirsi, a bere – anche se gli alcolici non li aveva mai retti davvero – e a fare il conto alla rovescia per l’anno nuovo.

_Ma tu non hai amici, Eddie. Hai solo la tua mamma._

Sentì, nella sua testa, con la voce della donna, prima che lo scoppio dei fuochi d’artificio lo facesse trasalire, facendogli rischiare di rovesciarsi addosso il contenuto del _flûte_ _._

_Da casa sua non riusciva quasi a vederli, se non per un leggero scintillio in alto nel cielo di Great Neck._

_Eddie si sistemò gli occhiali, che gli erano scivolati sulla punta del naso e buttò giù lo_ _champagne_ _rimasto._

_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_ _  
_ _There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_ _  
_ _I bless the rains down in Africa_ _  
_ _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_ ** 1 ** ****__  
  


Sentì provenire dalla radio. Quei versi lo resero più malinconico di quanto già non fosse.

Si chiese – come sempre, in silenzio – quando sarebbe arrivato il tempo, anche per lui, di fare quello che non aveva mai potuto; era sempre stato davvero difficile, per lui, vedersi al di fuori dalla relazione con sua madre e ultimamente sembrava esserlo più del solito.

«Buon 1983, Eddie.» Disse a sé stesso, lasciando perdere quei pensieri e rimettendosi in piedi.

Non avrebbe voluto cominciare così l’anno nuovo, pensando di versi trascinare in altri trecentosessantacinque giorni, da trascorrere con sua madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Se girovagate nel fandom della nuova versione di IT, saprete bene che questa canzone è la canzone Reddie per eccellenza – essendo presente nelle playlist ufficiali di entrambi i personaggi.  
>  In questo capitolo c’è finita per puro caso però. Mi serviva una canzone abbastanza triste, ma nel 1983 – anno nel quale doveva essere ambientato il capitolo – non ho trovato niente che mi convincesse abbastanza. Nel 1982 ovviamente è sbucata Africa by Toto.   
> Possiamo dire che sia perfetta per i Reddie, in generale. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY
> 
> 2- L’agente di Richie, nella serie del 1990.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**IX**

**Novembre 1985  
Beverly Hills, California**

Non capitava spesso che avessero un giorno libero contemporaneamente, così Richie ne aveva approfittato.

Voleva portare Eddie a vedere una cosa che, avendo vissuta a Great Neck, era sicuro non avesse mai avuto modo di vedere; però non gli aveva svelato niente e forse era per quello che, da quando si erano svegliati, lo sentiva solo lamentarsi.

«No, Eddie.» Gli disse, per l’ennesima volta, ridendo. «Non ti dirò dove voglio portarti.»

«Ma così non so come devo vestirmi!»

Richie stava sistemando le ultime cose dentro uno zaino, mentre Eddie sembrava essere stato inghiottito dalla cabina armadio – stava lì da un’eternità a cercare qualcosa da mettersi.

«Tanto non penso che avresti qualcosa di adatto.»

«Ti ho sentito!»

Richie ridacchiò e guardò l’ora sul quadrante dell’orologio da polso.

«Basta che non sia troppo pesante e che ti dia una mossa, _Eddie Beard_.»

Sentì uno sbuffo di esasperazione, poi la voce di Eddie si fece più vicina – segno che fosse finalmente riuscito a vestirsi.

«Non chiamarmi _Eddie Beard_ , Richie. Non puoi chiamarmi Eddie e basta?»

«Va bene, _Eddieebast_ …»

Aveva sollevato lo sguardo ed era scoppiato a ridere in faccia a Eddie. Rideva così forte, che iniziava anche a sentire dolore alla pancia – fu costretto a posare una mano sul letto per non cadere.

«Che c’è?»

L’altro se ne stava in piedi, vestito di tutto punto nemmeno se fossero dovuti andare a una festa.

Come al solito, Eddie non sapeva proprio come vestirsi adeguatamente.

«Come diavolo ti sei vestito?»

«Scusa, ma tu non vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando!»

«Ti ho detto: _non troppo pesante_.» Disse, scuotendo la testa e andandogli incontro.

Gli si parò davanti, squadrandolo velocemente. Non stava male – _non stava mai male_ – ma non andava per niente bene.

«Posso?» Domandò, cercando già di togliergli la giacca che teneva tra le mani.

Eddie fece cenno di sì, nonostante l’imbarazzo, e Richie posò l’indumento sul bordo del letto. Armeggiò, poi, con il nodo della cravatta e gliela sfilò facendole fare la stessa fine del capo precedente.

«Pure?» Gli chiese, poi, infilando un dito tra la camicia e una delle bretelle.

Eddie aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma si zittì quando lo vide iniziare ad armeggiare con i ganci d’argento che tenevano i nastri elasticizzati attaccati ai suoi pantaloni.

Richie fece scivolare un braccio dietro alla sua schiena, sganciando l’ultimo fermaglio senza bisogno di guardare; si bloccò di colpo, perché si rese conto che Eddie lo stesse fissando in completo imbarazzo – il viso rosso, come se avesse anche smesso di respirare.

Richie si schiarì la gola e si allontanò, facendo un passo indietro, tenendo ancora tra le mani le bretelle.

«Meglio.» Asserì, voltandosi velocemente per prendere la borsa. «E ora andiamo, perché è davvero tardi.»

Se ci fossero state le condizioni ideali – quindi, niente traffico e poter mantenere una velocità decente – ci avrebbero messo anche meno di mezz’ora ad arrivare dove erano diretti.

Richie era riuscito a mantenere segreta la destinazione ed Eddie sembrava aver perso la voglia di chiedergli informazioni, anche se era più probabile che ricominciasse a breve.

Era una cosa che Richie aveva notato, dopo aver fatto qualche viaggio in macchina con lui: chiusosi lo sportello alle spalle, sembrava che Eddie venisse risucchiato da chissà quale pensiero e non parlava più di tanto.

Forse non si fidava del suo modo di guidare e si faceva prendere dall’ansia, e concentrarsi sulla strada che scorreva sembrava l’unica cosa che riuscisse a fare.

A Richie non dava fastidio il silenzio di quei viaggi, ma un’altra cosa sì: a Eddie sembrava piacere un sacco l’idea di posare i piedi sul sedile o sul cruscotto davanti a lui, in barba a tutte le ansie che avrebbe dovuto creargli l’idea di non stare seduto correttamente nonostante la cintura di sicurezza.

Richie gli lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

«Devi proprio tenere i piedi sul sedile, Eddie?»

«Ma non ho le scarpe, le ho tolte, sono scalzo.»

Richie imboccò la strada alla sua sinistra e rise.

«Così puoi impuzzolentirmi il sedile.»

«Ehi!» Eddie mise finalmente giù i piedi. «Io non t'impuzzolentisco niente, Richie. Sono una delle persone più...»

«Pulite del mondo? Si, lo so. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro e, guarda un po', hai messo giù i piedi.»

Sentì Eddie sbuffare e gli lanciò un'occhiata, solo per poter vedere la sua espressione imbronciata - giusto per beccarlo, anche, proprio mentre rimetteva i piedi dove li aveva prima.

Richie scosse la testa e rinunciò a quella battaglia, continuando a concentrarsi sulla guida. Ogni tanto veniva distratto dai movimenti dell’altro, che non sembrava trovare la posizione giusta.

Si sporse verso la sua parte - facendo finta di non notare la sua espressione di puro panico, quando lo vide staccare una mano dal volante – per aprire il vano portaoggetti.

«Cerca qualcosa da ascoltare, se vuoi. Oppure accendi la radio.»

Quando aveva deciso di prendere quella macchina per tornare a Derry, aveva riempito il vano con delle cassette trovate in casa, giusto per non fare il viaggio in silenzio o non ascoltare solamente i notiziari.

Non distolse lo sguardo dalla strada, mentre sentiva Eddie visionare le cassette; le scartò praticamente tutte, una dopo l’altra, finché Richie non sentì il rumore della custodia di plastica che si apriva e quello della cassetta che veniva spinta nel vano.

L’apparecchio fece uno strano rumore, come se qualcosa nella registrazione non andasse bene, ma poi la musica partì normalmente.

_Let's go surfin' now_

_Everybody's learning how_

_Come on and safari with me_ ** 1 **

Richie si portò una mano alla fronte, in un gesto teatrale.

«E questa da dove sbuca fuori?» Domandò, ridendo.

Eddie lo stava fissando con perplessità, lo poteva vedere con la coda dell’occhio, rigirare la custodia di plastica tra le mani.

«Non lo so, ma era l’unica senza un’etichetta per questo mi sono incuriosito.»

«Quanti anni avevamo? Tredici?»

«Mi pare.»

Richie allungò un braccio per sollevare il volume e bofonchiò un _nemmeno se sapessi_ , così piano che l’altro non lo sentì.

Eddie sembrò rilassarsi un po’ e lui lo guardò solamente quando arrivarono all’altezza del cartello di benvenuto, sul lato della strada.

«Benvenuto a Santa Monica, Eddie.» Gli disse, Richie, sorridendo.

L’altro, con sua gioia, sembrò illuminarsi - ebbe la stessa reazione che aveva avuto la notte in cui erano arrivati a Beverly Hills – come se avesse avuto di nuovo otto anni e lo avessero messo davanti a una scatola piena di caramella. Richie fu quasi certo di sentirgli dire un _oh_ di stupore, mentre si metteva dritto sul sedile e si aggrappava con le mani allo sportello.

Rimase così durante tutto il resto del viaggio, finché Richie non entrò in un grande parcheggio posto davanti al luogo nel quale voleva portarlo: la spiaggia di Santa Monica.

«Vedi perché ti avevo chiesto di vestirti in un certo modo?» Gli chiese, mentre si richiudeva lo sportello alle spalle e lo osservava lottare con la cintura.

«La spiaggia, Richie?!»

Lo sentì dire, sovrastato appena dal rumore del cofano che veniva aperto. Richie si mise a sedere sul bordo e iniziò a togliersi le scarpe.

«Non posso andare sulla sabbia…»

«Quelle sono per te.» Gli disse, non facendogli finire la frase e indicandogli il paio di _Havayanas_ azzurre, che si era portato dietro per lui.

Eddie gli si mise a sedere vicino, anche se gli sembrò poco convinto. Forse, ipotizzò, nella sua mente stava iniziando a elencare tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto andare storto.

«Non sono mai stato al mare, con la sabbia e tutto il resto.»

«C’è sempre una _prima volta_.» Disse, ghignando.

Gli diede una mano per superare il muretto di mattoni, che separava la strada dalla spiaggia e lo aiutò a stare in piedi, quando per poco non cadde inciampando nelle sue stesse ciabatte; ma, mentre, stava già posando la borsa, si rese conto che Eddie se ne stava imbambolato a fissare l’acqua davanti a loro.

«Vuoi stare più vicino al bagnasciuga?»

Eddie fece cenno di sì, così si spostarono. Lo osservò levarsi le ciabatte e avvicinarsi alla sabbia umida, con curiosità; quando l’acqua arrivò ai suoi piedi, l’uomo fece un piccolo passo indietro.

«È gelida.» Lo disse, come se fosse sia sorpreso che deluso. «Non vorrai fare il bagno, ti prenderai una polmonite.»

Nonostante la temperatura fosse alta, l’acqua era davvero fredda. Richie poté constatarlo da solo, quando un’altra onda s’infranse nuovamente facendo arrivare l’acqua sino alle sue caviglie e non risparmiando i pantaloni tenuti su da un risvolto fatto in maniera approssimativa.

«No, nessuna intenzione.» Gli disse, sorridendo, per poi chinarsi appena verso l’acqua. La sfiorò appena, facendola passare tra le dita. «Ma potrei…»

Non finì la frase, lanciandone un po’ su Eddie. Non esagerò, per non bagnare troppo i vestiti.

L’altro uomo urlò, si spostò all’indietro, correndo in un punto nel quale evidentemente pensava che l’acqua non potesse arrivare.

«Non osare rifarlo!» Disse, in maniera perentoria, sollevando pure un dito verso di lui per rendere più chiaro il concetto.

Richie si mise a ridere, asciugandosi le mani sui pantaloni.

«Stavo solo scherzando.»

«Scherzi troppo e sempre, Richard.»

Richie sollevò le spalle, le labbra s’incurvarono in un’espressione buffa. «Non sarei io, altrimenti.»

Gli sembrò di sentire l’altro uomo sussurrare un “𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘰”.

Quando tornarono indietro, per prendere gli asciugamani dalle borse e potersi stendere, Eddie si voltò alla loro sinistra.

«Che cos’è?» Gli chiese, indicando con un cenno il molo di Santa Monica. «Volevo dire… cos’è successo?»  
La struttura era fatiscente e spettrale, vista da lì. Nessuno ci si avvicinava più, anche per via dei divieti imposti dalle autorità, che avevano paura del verificarsi di qualche incidente.

«Le tempeste dell’ottantadue e dell’ottantatré. **2** » Iniziò a raccontare, Richie. «Prima è stato distrutto il frangiflutti. Poi, qualche mese dopo, sono stati distrutti altri tre metri – è sparita tutta la parte bassa.»

Gli indicò la parte bassa, con un dito. «Hanno cercato di ripararlo, nel marzo dello stesso anno, ma una delle gru usate per i lavori venne trascinata in acqua e ha distrutto oltre un terzo della struttura, buttando giù i piloni. Hanno iniziato, di nuovo, i lavori di riparazione lo scorso anno.»

«È inquietante.»

«Siamo nati, cresciuti, tornati e andati via da Derry… e quel molo sarebbe inquietante?» Richie scoppiò a ridere, prima di lasciarsi andare sull’asciugamano, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Giusto.»

Riaprendo un attimo gli occhi, vide Eddie cercare di fare il possibile per sdraiarsi esattamente all’interno del proprio asciugamano per non riempirsi di sabbia.

*****

Mentre stavano sdraiati – ormai Richie non riusciva più a capire nemmeno da quanto, poiché il rumore della risacca lo stava facendo assopire – un rumore gli arrivò alle orecchie in maniera abbastanza distinta.

«Qualcuno qui ha fame.» Disse, sorridendo e rigirandosi per mettersi a pancia in giù. «Allora… dove vorresti mangiare?»

«Io non sono mai stato qui, Richie. Dovresti dirmi cosa possiamo mangiare.»

Richie si mise in piedi con uno scatto.

«Cosa possiamo mangiare…» gli fece il verso «siamo a Santa Monica, Eddie. Puoi mangiare tutto quello che vuoi.»

Aprì le braccia, come per mostrargli ancora l’immensità della spiaggia e dell’oceano, poi posò una mano su un fianco e usò l’altra per riparare gli occhi dal sole mentre osservava Eddie.

«Indiano, cinese, italiano, …» elencò, a caso «tutto quello che vuoi.»

Eddie sembrò pensarci un po’ su, poi gli diede una risposta non troppo convinta.

«Italiano?»

«E italiano sia, Eddie.» Allungò un braccio verso di lui, per aiutarlo a sollevarsi. «Dopo, se ne avrai voglia, potremmo fare un altro giro in spiaggia.»

Una volta superato il muretto che li separava dal parcheggio, Richie si fece carico della loro roba e andò a mettere il tutto dentro al bagagliaio.

Proprio mentre v’infilava dentro la prima borsa, sentì il rumore dello sportello che si apriva e per poco non gli venne un infarto.

«Eddie!» Disse, forse con un tono di voce troppo alto, e gli lanciò contro una bottiglia d’acqua.

Edward si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista e per poco non la lasciò cadere a terra, per qualche secondo sembrò un giocoliere un po’ impacciato.

«Non starai mica pensando di salire in macchina con i piedi pieni di sabbia, spero?!»

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> 1 – 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘧𝘪𝘯' 𝘚𝘢𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘪 dei Beach Boys. Venne pubblicata nel 1962. La potete trovare qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLXvATxHHiQ 
> 
> 2 – La storia del molo di Santa Monica è stata riportata come viene raccontata anche nei rapporti della ricostruzione, che si possono trovare online. I lavori di ricostruzione termineranno nel 1988, più o meno.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**X**

**Dicembre 1985**

**Beverly Hills, California**

«Foglio uno, due, tre…» disse a bassa voce, Eddie, per poi rivolgersi al suo collega «ma che fine ha fatto l’ultima pagina?»

«È nella fotocopiatrice.»

«La fotocopiatrice, giusto.» Abbandonò la scrivania, per andare a recuperare il foglio disperso e poterlo inserire nuovamente nel fascicolo, ormai da archiviare.

Era una giornata lavorativa abbastanza piatta e non aveva nessun cliente da portare da qualche parte in macchina, ma solo una pila di scartoffie da sistemare.

Forse lo aveva pensato troppo presto, però, perché un trambusto improvviso arrivò dalle scale; non vi prestò subito della seria attenzione, questo poiché, quando all'agenzia arrivava una chiamata importante, poteva capitare una situazione simile. 

Poi però, mentre cercava di sistemare il fascicolo in disordine, gli parve di sentire una voce familiare. 

Scosse la testa, dopo essere rimasto per un attimo con la penna a mezz'aria, perché non poteva essere. 

Qualcuno sussurrò - in lontananza, quindi poteva sempre aver sentito male - un Richie Tozier; nonostante l'improvviso cerchio alla testa, Eddie continuò a cercare di concentrarsi sui fogli che aveva davanti. 

Richie era a lavoro, non poteva mica essere… appena entrato dalla porta principale. 

«Eddie!» La receptionist gli stava and andando incontro, trafelata, cercando di precedere l'arrivo di Richie. «Dice di essere quì per te.» Sussurrò, con una mano davanti alla bocca, prima di emettere un suono acuto simile a uno squittio. «Richard Tozier…» gli sorrise, con un'espressione che lo infastidì - come se volesse intendere che non fosse possibile «quì per te.» 

«Cara...» Richie era arrivato alle spalle della ragazza e, nonostante stesse parlando con lei, gli stava sorridendo «pensavo che sapeste che io ed Eddie…» 

«Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo bambini.»

Aggiunse, Eddie, in fretta; poi, però, si accorse del sopracciglio sollevato dell'altro. 

Ovvio che anche lui avrebbe detto la stessa cosa, che cosa gli era venuto in mente? _Aveva davvero pensato che potesse dire che vivevano insieme?_

«Esattamente quello che stavo per dire.» Confermò, Richie, sorridendo come se avesse percepito il suo ultimo, stupido, pensiero. 

«Ciao, Eddie.» Per sua fortuna, non aggiunse il tanto odiato _Spaghetti_. «Hai finito?» 

Eddie scosse i fogli, tra il suo corpo e quello di Richie, poi li sistemò un’altra volta.

«No, non ho ancora finito.» Poi si chinò, coprendo un lato del viso con i pezzi di carta. «Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?» Chiese, tra il preoccupato e l’infastidito.

«Volevo portarti in un posto.» Si lasciò scappare un sorriso e la sua bocca s’incurvò da un orecchio all’altro.

«Ma è una sorpresa.»

«Lo sai che odio le soprese.»

«Come quando siamo andati in spiaggia?» Il suo sguardo parlò più della frase stessa.

«Allora facciamo così, diciamo che sarà una mezza sorpresa.» Scese a compromessi. «Ti voglio portare in uno dei miei negozi preferiti.»

«Ma devo finire di lavorare.»

I suoi colleghi s’intromisero, senza la minima vergogna, segno che stessero seguendo la loro conversazione nonostante non stessero usando un tono di voce alto.

“Non c’è problema.”

“Vai pure, Eddie.”

“Si, non c’è problema.”

Non gli ci volle molto per notare che, nonostante stessero parlando con lui, non lo stavano nemmeno guardando; no, tutte le loro attenzioni erano rivolte verso Richie che nemmeno li stava calcolando, poiché aspettava una sua risposta.

«Va bene. Va bene.» Disse, infastidito, mentre chiudeva uno dei cassetti con la sua chiave personale.

Tanto, anche se avesse provato a dire di no, non si sarebbe schiodato di lì finché non fosse riuscito a convincerlo.

«Avanti, dov’è che volevi portarmi?»

«Ancora qualche passo.» Gli disse, Richie, e fu davvero solo qualche passo. «Eccoci.»

Si fermò davanti a una porta fatta quasi interamente di vetro, con il cartello al neon sul quale lampeggiava la scritta “𝘖𝘱𝘦𝘯”.

Eddie fece un passo verso la fine del marciapiede e sollevò lo sguardo, per poter guardare l’insegna enorme con il nome del negozio; era verde e beige e vi era scritto “𝘈𝘳𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘙𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴” **1**.

«Mi hai portato in un negozio di vinili?»

«Non è solo un negozio di vinili…» gli disse, Richie, mettendosi dietro di lui e posando le mani sulle sue spalle «ma uno dei miei negozi preferiti.»

Eddie venne spinto, con delicatezza, verso la porta e poi all’interno del negozio. Entrambi ricambiarono il saluto del commesso, che sembrava comunque troppo impegnato a visionare nuova merce per potersi curare di loro.

Richie abbandonò presto la presa, infilandosi in uno dei corridoi, e lui lo seguì.

I vinili erano stati raccolti in cassette di legno chiaro, adagiate su lunghi tavoli coperti da drappi scuri o sugli scaffali posati lungo le pareti, in un ordine che – quando provò a dare un’occhiata – a Eddie parve del tutto casuale.

«Non hai una collezione enorme a casa?»

«Esce sempre qualcosa di nuovo, Eddie 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳, e qui si trovano anche alcuni pezzi poco conosciuti ma molto interessanti o pregiati.»

Eddie non s’intendeva molto di musica o di vinili, quindi gli diede retta. Lo seguì, osservando prima lui e poi i vinili che prendeva tra le mani e riposizionava al loro posto.

A un certo punto gli finì addosso, perché l’altro aveva ben deciso di smettere di camminare e tornare verso di lui.

«Facciamo un gioco.»

Disse, con gli occhi che gli brillavano – come il bravo tredicenne (dentro) qual era.

«La tua idea mi spaventa, ma sentiamo.»

«Facciamo un giro per il negozio, separatamente. Io scelgo un vinile, che secondo me prenderesti tu, e tu fai lo stesso con me.»

Eddie fece un sospiro di sollievo perché, conoscendo Richie, sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

«Ci sto.»

Lo sguardo di Richie s’illuminò un’altra volta. «Due regole: non sbirciare e s’impacchetta tutto sino a questa sera.»

Eddie si limitò a fare un cenno d’assenso e, prima di cominciare la sua ricerca, lo osservò iniziare a rovistare di nuovo dentro una delle casse.

Si conoscevano da una vita, non avrebbe dovuto essere poi così difficile.

*****

Il tragitto verso casa, Eddie lo passò con il disco scelto per Richie tra le mani e chiedendosi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta.

Sapeva, in ogni caso, che Richie non gli avrebbe mentito, anche se si fosse trovato davanti della musica che non incontrava minimamente i suoi gusti – magari avrebbe solo cercato di indorare la pillola e non farlo sentire troppo in colpa.

Una volta varcata la soglia, si limitò a posare il pacco con i vinili nuovi per la sua raccolta e ad afferrarlo per un polso.

«Andiamo, andiamo.» Gli disse, in maniera sbrigativa. «Sono curioso.»

Era abbastanza ovvio, per Eddie, che il primo vinile a essere posato sul piatto sarebbe stato quello scelto da lui. Anche in quel caso, Richie volle che fosse una sorpresa – quindi si limitò a sedersi sul divano e ad aspettare che facesse tutto lui.

Eddie scartò il pacco, cercando di non far vedere a Richie la copertina, e mise il disco sul piatto. Abbassò il braccio e la puntina fece il solito suono che, a furia di vivere lì, era entrato a far parte anche della sua quotidianità.

Quando la canzone cominciò, solo con il basso, Eddie osservò Richie per cercare di capirne la reazione.

Lo vide fare un’espressione strana per un attimo – come se fosse sorpreso – che poi venne sostituita da un sorriso. Aveva scelto non solo un disco che, a suo parere, anche Richie avrebbe scelto, ma uno che gli ricordava un po’ quest’ultimo.

«Gli Animals? **2** Davvero?»

«Ho sbagliato?»

Richie scosse la testa e ridacchiò. «No, per niente. Davvero divertente, comunque.»

Eddie gli sorrise di rimando. «Non dirmi che non sia azzeccato, almeno nel titolo.»

Aveva scelto quel disco, non solo perché gli Animals gli erano parsi un gruppo adatto, ma per il titolo della canzone; era stato impossibile non pensare a quanto Richie avesse voglia di scappare, quando erano tornati a Derry.

«Certo, certo. Prendimi pure in giro.» Gli disse, Richie, prima di abbandonare il proprio posto sul divano e avvicinarsi al mobile.

Mentre gli passava accanto, cominciò a cantare il ritornello ad alta voce – appropriandosi come meglio poteva della voce di Eric Burdon - e lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito.

_We gotta get out of this place  
if it’s the last thing we ever do  
we gotta get out of this place  
’cause girl, there’s a better life  
for me and you_

Eddie lo osservò allungare una mano e poi ritrarla, come se fosse improvvisamente indeciso sul lasciar girare il disco per tutta la canzone oppure toglierlo e mettere su la propria scelta.

«Avanti, toglilo pure.» Lo esortò. «Chissà se sarai stato alla mia altezza.»

«Ok, ora non esagerare.» Gli rispose, Richie. «Questa è una certezza, Eddie.»

Stava solo continuando a prenderlo in giro, ovviamente. Eddie era stato fortunato poiché conosceva Richie da sempre, quindi i suoi gusti, e perché il testo di quella canzone si adattava bene a quello che era successo mesi prima a Derry – ma Richie aveva indubbiamente un gusto migliore del suo, per quanto riguardava la musica.

Si sentì di nuovo il rumore della puntina e del disco che iniziava a girare, prima che venisse fuori una musica tranquilla. Riconobbe la canzone quasi subito, perché aveva fatto parte della loro infanzia e ricordava di averla vista ballare spesso dalle coppie di genitori a Derry; probabilmente, se suo padre non fosse morto molti anni prima, l’avrebbe ballata insieme a Sonia.

Era certo, anche se non glielo sentì dire esplicitamente, che Richie non avesse scelto quel disco solo perché – secondo lui – sarebbe stata una scelta congeniale a Eddie. Lo aveva scelto perché parlasse al posto suo.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._ ** 3 **

Arrossì, quando Richie gli porse la mano.

«Avanti.» Lo sentì dire. «Proviamo a non pestarci troppo i piedi.»

«Che razza di modo è di chiedermi di ballare, scusa?» Gli chiese, anche se – nel mentre – Richie se l’era già portato vicino e aveva cominciato a dondolare a ritmo di musica.

«𝘔𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘰 "𝘙𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘻𝘪𝘦𝘳".» Disse, in modo serio – anche se sorrisero entrambi.

_I fell for you, and I knew  
The vision of your love's loveliness.  
I hope and I pray, that some day  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche la sua scelta era più che adatta, ma non lo fece. 

Danzarono su quelle note, anche una seconda volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> 1- Vi lascio il link a una foto del negozio – realmente esistito - datata 1984: https://www.pinterest.it/pin/529032287484456254/ 
> 
> 2- La canzone, come scritto nel testo, è We gotta get out of this place degli Animals.   
> La potete trovare al seguente link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3KwI1GDNxw.
> 
> 3- La canzone scelta da Richie, per Eddie, è 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 by The Penguis. La potete trovare al seguente link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.

**Il profumo delle margherite**

**XI**

«Che cosa significa che vi siete solo baciati?!»

La frase venne detta con un tono di voce così elevato, che Richie sentì un lieve gelo dietro al collo. Mancava poco tempo a Natale e Beverly li aveva raggiunti solo il giorno prima, molto energica e ormai anche incinta. Se i conti era corretti, il parto era previsto per aprile.

Ora stavano camminando per una strada molto trafficata di Beverly Hills e – nonostante il vociare della gente e il suono del traffico – Richie non fu comunque sicuro che qualcuno non avesse sentito.

Ma Beverly non aveva comunque fatto nomi. Nessuno avrebbe capito che si stesse riferendo a un altro uomo. 𝘕𝘰?

La tensione data dalla conversazione e la sorpresa del sentirla reagire in quel modo, però, gli fecero dare pieno sfogo all’idiozia; non ci pensò nemmeno – come al solito la sua bocca fu più veloce del cervello – e rispose a suo modo.

«Aspetta, Bev, aspetta. Penso che dall’altro lato della strada non ti abbiano sentita.» Si fermò, portando una mano accanto alla bocca e urlò. «Hey! Se non aveste sentito anche voi…»

Qualche passante si voltò e Beverly si mise in punta di piedi per mettergli una mano davanti alla bocca, Richie fece finta di continuare a urlare contro la sua pelle.

«Richie!» Lo sgridò. «Ok, scusa. Ho capito, non sono riuscita a controllarmi, ma la domanda rimane la stessa.»

Ripresero a camminare e Richie infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, ascoltando per un attimo il rumore del traffico, beandosi un poco del profumo dello shampoo della donna.

Portava un paio di pantaloni morbidi e una maglietta verde, che si abbinava bene sia con i suoi occhi che con il rosso-biondiccio dei suoi capelli. Si erano sentiti spesso in quel periodo, ma non si vedevano dall’ultima volta a Derry; quell’avventura, averli ritrovati ed essersi finalmente fidanzata con Ben l’avevano fatta cambiare. Era tranquilla e spigliata, molto più sicura – in parte, a Richie faceva sempre pensare alla Beverly che aveva conosciuto da ragazzino.

Non sapeva cosa rispondere alla sua domanda, perché non gli era mai capitato prima di doverci pensare.

«Significa esattamente quello che ti ho detto.» Sollevò le spalle. Da quando avevano ricominciato a frequentarsi – nonostante lei e Ben non vivessero lì vicino – lei era diventata di nuovo la sua prima confidente: o, meglio, la sua sua prima confidente quando si trattava di Eddie. Aveva pensato fosse la persona migliore con la quale parlare, non per lamentarsene ma solo perché era certo che lei avrebbe saputo ascoltarlo.

«Si, ma…»

La lamentela della donna venne fermata dallo scontro con uno sconosciuto, che nemmeno si voltò per scusarsi.

Richie le mise istintivamente un braccio intorno alle spalle, sia perché gli sembrò potesse perdere l’equilibrio sia come se volesse proteggerla.

«Hey!» Urlò, nonostante l’uomo fosse ormai sparito in mezzo al resto della folla. «C’è mia nipote lì dentro, idiota.»

Stava per chedere a Beverly se andasse tutto bene, ma la sentì ridere e si voltò.

«Che c’è?» Ma lei sembrò non riuscire a smettere. «Che c’è?»

«Tua nipote?» Sorrise, senza spostarsi. «Io e Ben non vogliamo sapere il sesso. Che ne sai che sarà una femmina?»

«Fidati. Da ciò che sò, non ho mai avuto figli, ma ho intuito per queste cose.» Poi fece un cenno alla loro sinistra. «Siamo arrivati.»

L’aveva portata in una delle gelaterie migliori della città, nonostante fosse dicembre e quasi Natale.

Presero un posto in uno dei tavolini all’interno, dopo aver ordinato due coppette; le avevano prese scegliendo i gusti a caso, come quando erano piccoli, per poi mangiare indistintamente da entrambe.

Beverly si chinò verso di lui, come se volesse confessargli un segreto.

«Te lo chiedo di nuovo, Richie.» Disse, senza però porre la domanda.

«Te l’ho detto.» Prese un po’ di gelato al limone. «Ci siamo baciati, una volta. Stop. Ed è stato anche strano, perché abbiamo condiviso quella visione, quel ricordo.»

Vide Beverly arrossire, poiché le aveva raccontato anche di quello. Aveva scoperto, anche che lei si fosse già ricordata di quella 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦, avvenuta tra tutti loro, nelle fogne della loro città natale.

«Non siamo mica tutti così intraprendenti.» Aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo verso il suo pancione in crescita.

Beverly gli diede un calcio sotto al tavolo, in realtà senza fargli troppo male.

«Ahia!»

«Cretino.» Lo insultò. «Lo stai dicendo proprio tu?»

Si sporse in avanti, sul tavolino, e cercò di misurargli la febbre con una mano.

«Cosa dovrei fare, scusa?» Le domandò. «Siamo stati abbastanza fortunati da ritrovarci dopo tutto questo tempo e uscire di nuovo vivi da Derry. Una cosa alla volta.»

Ed ecco perché Richie non parlava mai così, per lo sguardo che vide sul volto della sua migliore amica. Sorrideva e sembrava essere appena entrata in overdose da zuccheri.

Beverly si portò una mano sul petto e dalle labbra le sfuggì un 𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘸, che alle orecchie di Richie arrivò più come lo stridere delle unghie su una lavagna.

«Questa versione di te è così carina.» Poi si sporse di nuovo, verso di lui, pizzicandogli una guancia con le dita. «Carina. Carina. Carina.»

Tornò a sedere e lo guardò, come se volesse proprio sbattergli in faccia quella presa in giro.

«Ok. Va bene, Beverly Marsh. Dopo questa sei ufficialmente in punizione e non ti dirò più nulla.»

Ma nessuno dei due riuscì a rimanere serio e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, facendo voltare qualche altro cliente.

Rimasero lì a chiacchierare per qualche altro minuto, specialmente delle vacanze natalizie che stavano per arrivare, Richie aveva invitato lei e Ben a stare a casa loro, almeno sino a Capodanno, ma stavano ancora cercando di organizzarsi.

Una volta che il gelato finì, però, decisero di lasciare il locale poiché Bev iniziava a sentirsi stanca.

Si avvicinarono alla cassa, per poter pagare, battibeccando appena su chi dovesse offrire quel giro di zuccheri, e vennero bloccati proprio mentre si voltavano per andarsene.

Una donna molto più grande di loro, che teneva per mano quello che poteva essere suo nipote, li interruppe.

«Scusatemi se mi permetto.» Disse. «Ma vi ho visti sin da quando sono entrata e… siete così carini, davvero una bella coppia. Tra l’altro, congratulazioni.»

Sul volto di Richie si formò un sorriso divertito e gli s’illuminarono gli occhi.

«Oh, la ringrazio.» Esclamò, guardando Beverly e sperando che lei avrebbe capito.

Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Beverly, facendo penzolare la mano sinistra in bella vista, facendo in modo che si notasse l’assenza della fede. Fu sicuro che lei avesse capito, quando la sentì stringerglisi contro un fianco e intrecciare le dita alle sue: sull’anulare sinistro, faceva bella mostra di sé l’anello di fidanzamento comprato da Ben.

«Ma non sono suo marito.» Lo disse con il tono più allusivo possibile, mentre Beverly lo fissava sbattendo le folte ciglia e l’espressione colpevole, ma non pentita.

L’espressione della donna cambiò, passando dalla dolcezza al disgusto e spostò suo nipote lontano da loro; si lasciò anche scappare un suono di disprezzo, voltando loro la faccia.

Richie si voltò verso Bev e i due scoppiarono a ridere, mentre uscivano dalla gelateria ancora abbracciati.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Si riprende direttamente dalla fine di “Fix It” - quindi dall’arrivo di Richie ed Eddie in California.


End file.
